If I Fell
by CharlieSchulz
Summary: They were a them before their parents were. But that doesn't matter, because the wedding ring is on Lana's finger, and Casey and Sammy are out of luck this time..
1. Weddings and Tuxes

I looked across the altar. There was Casey; all dressed up in a suit that made him look absolutely breathtaking. No, I mean…smart. He looked nice. I looked down at my poufy pink dress and then looked back up at him. He sort of smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. I took a deep breathe and looked towards the doors, as the Bride March started.

There she was. All beautifully perfect. As Lana always was. I heard a gasp behind me. I turned around and saw Heather smiling. I glared at her. Then I searched the audience for Grams. She was in the front row. I gave her a smile and she sort of nodded. Beside her Hudson winked. Beside him Dot and Holly were looking at me, then Casey, then back to me. I gave them a look that basically said 'Yah, I know.'

Then I looked over at Marissa. She was crying. Actually crying. When she saw me she cried even harder. Just looking at her made me sad. I felt a tear drop roll off my face and forced my self to look at Lana. But my eyes wandered back to Casey. He was looking at me with his brown eyes brimmed with moisture.

I rolled my eyes and winked at him. He smiled sadly and looked at his dad, as he grabbed Lana's hands in both of his.


	2. Why did I do that?

I hated weddings. Always have. But this was different. This time my dad was getting married. Absurd? I think so.

It wasn't even the fact that he was getting married. I mean when he first told me I was thrilled for him. I was glad he was happy. But then I found out who the lucky gal was. I mean, I can't say I'd be happy if he was marrying someone like Mrs. Amber, but even she's better than Sammy's mom.

Yah, my girlfriend's mother. Well, technically we had just figured things out when they surprised us with 'good news.' Can you believe that? I was just about to call my dad, tell him that he was right, when he calls me instead.

I remember shrugging, then Sammy's arms tightening, then my scream.

I looked over at Billy who was in the front row. Not even he, Billy freaking Pratt, had a smile today. He saw me and nodded. Then looked away. I didn't really blame him. I glared at my father for the hundredth time that day. Then the Bride March started.

I looked towards the bridesmaid section when I heard a gasp. I saw my sister smiling. She had been doing that a lot lately. She was unbelievably happy when she heard the news.

Surprised? Me too. I thought she'd be so upset that Sammy was her step sister. Then the lines started forming. She was happy because now I never could be.

I'm pretty sure it's illegal to go out with your step sister. Pretty sure. I mean, I would, it's Sammy for goodness sake. She's the girl of my dreams but…it'd be weird. She'd never go for it.

Just then she looked at me crying. I tried to smile but I guess it came out as more of a grimace because she rolled her eyes. Then winked.

Any other day I would have smiled. But today, I just sort of frowned. I caught my father's nod, just as he grabbed Lana's hands.

Anger burned inside of me. I could feel it all over. I glared back at Heather. I swear I could hear her laugh, although no sound escaped her glossed over lips. I shook my head and looked at the ground for the rest of the wedding.

Everybody cheered. Even the friends who hated our parents let out a roar. I however, didn't even smile. I looked over at Sammy who was looking stony eyed at the floor. I promised myself I'd do something.

When everyone started moving down the aisle, I walked over to her. Ignoring her outstretched arm, I grabbed her warm hand inside mine. My braveness astounded me as I kissed her head in front of so many. Then I whispered "We'll work this out."

She surprised me by smiling. I didn't know if she actually heard me, but she stared me right in the eye. My reflex was to move closer but she blushed and looked away.

I walked down the aisle with her. But then I saw Hudson looking at me. As I glanced at his eye I could tell he was upset. Yet there was a tiny bit of hope. Next to him Sammy's grandmother glared at my hand…and Sammy's.

This was not going to be good.


	3. Receptions and speeches

The wedding reception was like all, I suppose. Eventually I had to let go of Casey's hand, but we still stayed very close to one another. I got to sit at the front table, because I was a bridesmaid, but that also meant I had to sit next to The Evil One.

I don't know if I mean Heather, or my mother. They both seemed pretty evil to me at the moment. I kept sneaking glances at Casey whenever I could. Sometimes I swear I felt his brown eyes searching my face, but whenever I looked up he was turned away.

And then there was the problem with Grams. When I had heard about the wedding I was too much in shock to tell her about Casey and I. So…she kind of thinks we are still just close friends.

I guess I was kind of spaced out, because all of a sudden food arrived and I was asked (by the same snotty waiter from the Santa Martina Inn) if I would like wine with my meal. I turned it down and got some water instead.

The meal was vegetarian because most of the people here were skinny, soap opera stars. I ate my eggplant casserole without any complaint because I really didn't want to ruin my mother's wedding day. Well, I did, but I'd rather do something a lot more creative.

Dinner was coming to a close when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I looked up to see Miranda, my mother's maid-of-honor, smiling down at me. I looked around the room. Every soul was staring at me. I got up and looked at my mother curiously.

'Your speech,' she mouthed putting on a fake smile.

I was horrified. I had totally forgotten I had to make a speech. I was so wound up about the whole Casey deal, that I didn't have time to make one. I took a deep breath and looked over at Casey. He wasn't smiling per say, but he sort of nodded encouragingly. I took another breath and walked to the podium.

I figured I'd just wing it.

"Um…hi. My name is Samantha Keyes, and I'm Lana's daughter. But call me Sammy. Uh…when I first found out that my mother was getting married I was…happy. And then I was sad, because I…" I looked around and saw Hudson wink," didn't think anyone could ever…be worth my mother's uh….love. But I already knew Warren and I…I knew he could be the one, my mom could…spend the rest of her…days with. I guess I didn't know how to react when I heard I'd be having step…siblings, "I locked onto Casey's eyes, "But…I guess that's just what I have to deal with." I was still looking at Casey's chocolate brown eyes, and I began to feel faint, "I'm…happy for you mom." I shook my head slightly and sat down.

As everyone was clapping I caught Grams eye. She knew I had made that up on the spot. She saw me looking at Casey the entire time. And she knew I knew that I was in huge trouble. Not to mention, I had some explaining to do.

I really needed to get out of the room, so I excused myself and leaned against the wall outside. I was there for a couple minutes, breathing deeply. Finally I decided to go back inside. But someone was coming out.

The minute I saw Casey I burst into tears. I don't really know why. I'm not normally the crying type. I usually punch someone to get my anger out.

But here I was, my arms wrapped around Casey crying onto his suit. He just held me for a couple minutes, stroking my hair and occasionally kissing the top of my head. When I calmed down slightly he pulled back a bit and asked "You okay?"

I laughed and nodded. Then I hugged him again. He hugged me back. Then I pulled away and smiled. He laughed at my facial expression, so wet from crying and grabbed my hand. He led me beside this closet door and opened it. We walked inside and he told me to explain.

So I did. I told him how I forgot to mention to Grams that we were kind of going out, and how Marissa didn't even know the whole story and how Lana didn't even ask about us. It took me a long time to tell everything. And at the end, he looked at me strangely and said "Why didn't you tell anyone about me?"

I shrugged and said, "Why do I need anyone else's approval? You make me happy. Why does anyone else need to know that?" Casey looked thoughtful for a minute. Then he grinned. He grabbed my face and pulled me really close.

"I am going to do something bad," he whispered, "Something that might even be illegal, and you can't tell anyone." I was sort of curious, although I couldn't exactly think straight with his chocolaty eyes an inch away from my own.

"What are you going to do?" I whispered back. He looked at my lips.

"Kiss you." I forgot who I was when his lips touched mine. That is, until the door opened.


	4. Keyes girls

The wedding reception sucked. Blue balloons were everywhere and the table at the front that I had to sit at was a light shade of lilac. Lilac? What the hell is that? I thought it was a scent for goodness sake.

Just to make matters worse, Sammy's grandmother was right in front of me. When I sat down she just looked at me. That's it. It scared the Dickens out of me. Plus, my dad kept coming over every couple of minutes and did that father/son shoulder massage thing. I've never understood it.

Also Sammy was so far away from me. I mean, I felt like I was going to explode with anger any second. She was the only one other than Billy Pratt or Danny who could help me now.

The meal started the same as always. I had tried to convince my dad to have meat served (I was a growing kid after all) but he said that Lana insisted on a veggie meal. So now here I was, eating rabbit food, and feeling like a complete weirdo, when Sammy got up for her speech. I couldn't breathe. I knew she had made it up on the spot, but I was still surprised at how many pauses she took. Then she looked directly at me, and my anger faded away. I was drifting. I came back down to Earth when she sat down. I saw her looking at someone in the audience and out of the corner of my eye I saw a very angry looking grandmother.

When Sammy excused herself I was preparing to go after her, but then my dad called me. It was my turn for a speech. I sighed and walked to the podium.

I actually had a speech ready and I tried to get it done as soon as possible. I didn't even look up when words flew out of my mouth at a very fast pace.

"Dad. You and I have been through a lot together. When I heard you were marrying Lana all I could think of was how strange it would be to have two moms," that got a chuckle from the audience, but I ignored them, "I really have always just wanted you to be happy so I took a chance on Lana for you. She's a wonderful person, as is her family," I looked at the door, "and I am happy for you both," I didn't even look at them when I said that, "Marriage is a big deal and I hope you two are ready for more kids in your life," I mumbled, "Not that you take care of the kids you got now." I looked at my dad real quick, but he was still smiling so I figured no one had heard my little jab. "I wish you two happiness and love in all that you do." I said my eyes back to the door. This was the end of my speech, but I felt like getting some of my anger out, so I added with a strained laugh, "I always thought an Acosta would end up with a Keyes, I just didn't know you'd be the lucky one." With that I sat down.

Everyone was kind of shocked for a second, but the clapping soon came. I really wanted to go see Sammy, but I figured that would be a bit too obvious. I looked over at the table in front of me. Sammy's grandmother was shocked, but Hudson had a big smile on his face. I looked over at the happy couple. They were already back to eating their disgusting food, but they looked a little strained. I asked Jeremy, the usher beside me, to tell them I needed some air and I left.

It wasn't that hard to find Sammy, considering she was right outside the door I was exciting from. When I saw her I was about to smile, but then she started crying. Really crying hard. I walked to her and hugged her really tight. I kissed her hair and stroked it. She took a long time to calm down, and my suit was plenty soaked by the time she stopped crying.

I looked down at her and smiled. "You okay?" She laughed and nodded. Then she hugged me even tighter, so I hugged her back.

When she pulled back again, I laughed at her smile. I let go of her, and grabbed her hand. I led her to this small closet thing and I smiled. "Tell me everything." She did. Everything. How her grandmother didn't know about us and how Lana wouldn't care, even if she did tell her. And then I found out that not even Marissa knew. She went on, and on for a long time until she had finished. Then she was silent. When she looked at me my heart jumped a bit, but I ignored it. I was hurt. Why didn't she want anyone to know about us? Didn't she like me, at least, that much? So I looked at her strangely and asked her what was on my mind.

She kind of smiled and shrugged saying, "Why do I need anyone else's approval? You make me happy. Why does anyone else need to know that?" I stared. I mean can you blame me? I was so happy I thought my insides might combust. So I grinned. That's a very Casey Acosta thing to do.

I surprised myself by being brave. I grabbed her face, which made my fingers tingle, and pulled her super close. For a second I was upset that my eyes were such a yucky brown, but I forgot about it.

"I am going to do something bad," I whispered, "Something that might even be illegal, and you can't tell anyone." I still had to find out if that was illegal. Anything's possible.

"What are you going to do?" she whispered back. I looked at her soft lips.

"Kiss you." I leaned forward and touched my lips to hers. The familiar electric current ran through my body as she kissed me back. I was completely happy. Since the whole wedding deal happened I haven't been myself. Now I was totally in control. I kissed her harder.

Then the door flew open, and I saw a person. All I could tell was that they were female.

And she wasn't looking happy at all.


	5. Holy crap

My face turned bright red.

When I saw Grams glaring at me, I almost lost my will to live. She looked so…mad. I've never seen her like this. Not when I gave her counterfeit money, not when there was that rumor that I slept with….and not even when I punched Heather in the face, on the first day of school. I was still _really_ close to Casey so I let go of his hair and backed up. He did the same thing. We both looked at the ground. I didn't dare move an inch.

Man, I was so embarrassed. I mean, my own grandmother caught me making out with my step-brother at our parents wedding? Can it get more clichéd then that?

I mean was this a soap opera or something? An episode of _Lords_? How do I get out?

I could feel Grams burning a hole through me. "Get back to your parents wedding, now." Grams whispered so mad. Beyond mad. I could feel the heat waves from here. I looked up at her, then looked back down. Where had me gone? What had I done with the real Sammy Keyes, who would be feeling terrible right now? I didn't feel terrible. Actually I kind of wanted her to leave me and Casey alone….no, bad thought bad thought.

I filed out after Casey and started walking side by side with him back to the reception. I looked up and saw Casey staring at me kindly. He smiled slightly as Grams rushed past us and led our group through the first set of doors.

Then, just as I was about to look away from Casey my face burning, he did something amazing. He held my hand. My first thoughts were along the lines of: How brave is this guy? Was he crazy? Didn't he know that if Grams turned around now we were dead? As if he could read my mind he shrugged. And then he…grinned.

I couldn't help it. I grinned back and gave his hand a squeeze. Whatever went down, we'd figure it out.

And it was at that moment, my face burning red as I guiltily trailed behind my furious grandmother…as I smiled adoringly at my step-brother, that I knew I'd chosen right. Marissa might have Danny, who is the image of cool, and Holly might have Billy, who is the funniest person I know but…

I had Casey Acosta. Casey freaking Acosta. So what if he was related to The Evil One? So what if our parents were married? We'd get through it. Because he was the most amazing person I knew. Because he was smart, brave, and comfortable everywhere. But mostly, because he was…Casey.

We entered the wedding holding hands. Brave? Stupid? Idiotic? Whatever it was, we did it regardless. I saw Hudson's face first. He was sitting at an empty table. When he saw me, he looked at Casey's hand inside mine and…smiled? Grimaced? I didn't really know.

Apparently dinner was over because everyone was dancing. The stupid bride with her groom. A stupid red-haired bridesmaid and one of my second cousins. No one saw me and Casey. And if they did, they didn't take any notice to us. Grams glared at us over her shoulder.

Quickly I step a half a step in front of the, now stopped, Casey-in order to conceal our clasped hands. It worked apparently because she didn't get anymore mad then she already was. She glared at both of us in turn. Somehow I had gotten confident in the past 30 seconds, and I held my gaze.

"If I have to see you two again," she seethed, "I will tell your parents. Got it?" Casey nodded. I nodded. When she walked back towards Hudson I let out a huge sigh.

"I am dead." Casey just laughed.

"You look fine to me. Better than fine actually." He looked around, then pulled me onto the dance floor where 'Let It Be' by The Beatles was playing. Everyone else was slow dancing, so Casey put his arms around me and we began swaying to the music.

I tightened my grip around his neck as the next song blared out. It was 'Back in Black' by ACDC, but I really didn't feel like letting go so we slowed danced through that too. And the next one.

We stayed swaying until the wedding was over.


	6. Caught by Granny

**A/N So here's Casey's point of view. I'll start working on the next 2 chapters and hopefully I'll post them by tomorrow :) Thanks for the reviews. They'll always appreciated. **

When I looked up and saw Sammy's grandmother, my heart skipped a beat. Or two. Yes, I had only seen this woman a few times. But if she was anything like her granddaughter, she's tough. That may be one of the reasons I like Sammy so much but….it's scarier on older people, okay?

She was barking mad. Rita! That's her name. My mind had totally blanked there. I looked at Sammy and I swear-she was FREAKING out. Insanely. So I let go of her face, the same time her fingers un-grasped my hair. I took a step back. So did she. A little part of me was kind of excited that we were so…in sync. It was Matrix cool, you know?

But Rita was still there, mad as hell. I looked at the floor. Man, here I was kissing _her granddaughter_ and _my _step sister? This was turning into one of those lame shows my dad always auditions for. Maybe they had planned this….

"Get back to the wedding now." Sammy's grandmother hissed at us. I was kind of in shock. I didn't think there was a possible way anyone could be madder than Heather was when she caught Sammy and I kissing at the park once…but here she was, proving all my theories wrong. Sammy started to take a step towards the door, but I could tell she was hesitant. So I went first passing Rita in one swift stride, my eyes never leaving the floor.

I was sort of embarrassed. I mean, if this came back to my family…but Sammy? She must be well beyond embarrassed.

So, when I caught her looking at me once I smiled. We had just passed through the first set of doors and man she looked…upset? Guilty, maybe? I took a chance. I rarely do. I'm an actor, I hardly improvise. But here I was grabbing her hand and grinning.

I'm not sure where the whole adrenaline rush came from. It just sort of happened. At first she was pulling away, and I was sure she'd let go. I was sure our relationship was over, and Heather would get her way.

So I tried to help what I was thinking. I shrugged. I always shrug. It's such an easy emotion. Neither happy nor sad. I guess she mustn't have been thinking the same things though, cause she gave me this blank look. Adrenaline rush gone. I almost let go of her hand.

But then she…squeezed my hand. And, and….grinned back at me.

Wow, was I the luckiest guy in the world, or what? Sammy Keyes. Wow. Just wow.

When we entered the reception the world came spinning back down to me. I realized I still had a HUGE problem. What were we going to do about the parents deal?? I told myself I'd figure it out later.

I looked at Sammy. I don't know if I expected her to look at me…but she wasn't. She was looking at one of the tables. Crap. Hudson. I didn't know if he was happy or sad. I looked down again.

I came to a stop when I heard Rita turn around in front of us. I looked up. Sammy continued a step or two in front of me. What the… oh, I see. Covering up a mistake we'd been yelled at for. I forced back a smile and looked back at the floor.

"If I have to see you two again, I will tell your parents," she angrily said. Like crazy mad. "Got it?" I nodded. I saw Sammy do the same. She walked towards Hudson and I saw him come to her anxiously. For two old people, man did they look like adults right now. Sammy's grandmother was the girl who had just found some insane gossip and Hudson was the boyfriend who kind of cared, and kind of didn't. Weird. But then again…

I was brought back to reality when I heard Sammy sigh. I looked towards her oddly but she was looking at the ground. I was about to ask her what was wrong when she spoke again.

"I am dead." I laughed. She wasn't dead. She didn't look dead at all. She looked…well, beautiful as always, but tonight….pink looks really nice on her. I'd never tell her that because I hear her complain about her mother's obsession with pink all the time. And she sort of hates Lana so….

"You look fine to me," I told her, still kind of chuckling, "Better than fine, actually." I looked around. No one was looking at us. Not even the two in-the-now old folks. They were talking in hushed tones by their table. So I took another chance.

I led Sammy to the dance floor and wrapped my arms around her. She did the same for me and I smiled into her hair. The song was one of my favourite Beatles songs so the moment felt really right. Then I felt eyes on me and turned to see Heather glaring at me, with one of Sammy cousins. I rolled my eyes and spun away from her.

The song ended. I really hated endings. They always disappoint me. I started to loosen my hold on Sammy, when her arms tightened around my neck. I smiled and held on to her. While the other dancers rocked out to AC/DC, we slow danced. In front of everyone.

I'd never been so happy.


	7. Ragged Breathing?

I was going to follow Sammy out. Hudson wanted to but I convinced him otherwise. She was my granddaughter after all.

I was about to leave when I saw Casey walk to the podium thing, my daughter had insisted on. I had only seen him a couple of times, but from what I see he's a very nice boy. Nothing like his sister. Would have been perfect for Sammy, I know she fancies him. But not know. Lord, not now.

His speech was fast and short. I could barely make out a thing he was saying. Casey kept glancing at the door Sammy had exited previous minutes before. I looked at him curiously. He was defiantly a nice boy and very cute, but what was making him so distracted?

As his speech came to a close I prepared myself to clap. It was the usual mumble of thank-you and kind things to say about marriage. Then he took me completely off guard. He just said the words:

"I always thought an Acosta would end up with a Keyes, I just didn't know you'd be the lucky one."

I gasped. What…How? Was he inferring that he still liked Sammy…his step-sister? I was confused. I kept staring at the boy as he sat down. When he glanced up at me, I looked back in shock at his unchanged expression. I finally looked over at Hudson, who was smiling widely.

"The boy's got guts," he chuckled, "No doubt about that." I was furious. How dare he do this to me? Lana? Warren?…my family?

"What are you talking about?" I glared at him. How could I like this…no, not like. I've been in love before and all it left me was a broken heart. No way was I going through that again.

"C'mon Rita. You heard what he said. He obviously still cares about Sammy. Casey's not going to give up," he looked down at the table, "I respect that." I was silent for a couple of seconds, understanding.

"Hudson," I explained as calm as I could, "Their parents are married. They'll move on. Sammy's not a moron, nor is Casey. They'd never do anything they'd regret." Hudson's soft laughter pronounced my anger better.

""Well I don't know about that." He pointed to Casey's, now empty seat. I stared at it. Where had he gone? Off to trail after the same granddaughter I was going to go seek?

"I'm going to go make sure everything's alright," I told Hudson, while starting to get up, "I'll be back in a minute or two." Hudson's smile melted off and he grabbed my arm.

"Rita, leave those two. They'll figure it out." I shook my arm out of his grasp. Who did he think he was? I walked out of the reception and began to look around. I didn't see them anywhere. I passed by the same spot three times. I was just about to look outside when I heard noises.

Noises that I hadn't heard since Lana was a teenager and she'd have parties and things in our house.

Ragged breathing and whispers.

It was coming from the closet to my left. I looked at it in shock. Someone was in there. Actually, most likely two. I looked at the doorknob and considered my two choices. I didn't really want to know who was in there. Probably one of Lana's friends and her boyfriend.

But… they might know where Sammy and Casey were. It would be an awkward conversation; there was no doubt about it. I was really starting to get worried though.

So, I grabbed the doorknob and blinked a couple times. When I worked up enough nerve, I turner the knob and opened the door.

What I saw was even scarier than _my_ own daughter marrying _her _daughter's archenemy's father. Although, that's not to say it didn't have something to do with that.

At first, all I saw Sammy. Half of the side of her face and her neck. Also, her hands were around someone. Boy, was I mad. Just like her mother. I was about to yell something, when the door hit the opposite wall.

The couple in front of me sprang apart and I saw Casey Acosta looked at me with fearful eyes.

**A/N And you know how it goes on. Sorry, for this intermission thing but I figured that there weren't a lot stories written in Grams perspective. **


	8. The Casey hangover

I was still tired from the wedding last night, when Lana was shaking me up, out of bed. I looked at her like she was crazy, and tried to shut her off like the snooze button, but she kept persisting.

"The plane for Scotland leaves in a couple hours and you're not even packed yet! Come on Sammy!" Oh, right. The honeymoon deal. Why Lana and Warren wanted to take their kids on the honeymoon is beyond me. "Do you want to miss the flight?" Yes, I thought truthfully.

I grumbled out of bed and started looking around the fancy hotel room. My mom had really wanted to get married in Hollywood, (God only knows why) so we were staying at some snazzy hotel. I'd have to say, by comparison, I like the Heavenly WAY better than this place.

"Why do we have to go to Scotland anyways?" I mumbled. I already knew why, of course. But Lana knew I knew, so she told me again-just to piss me off.

"Warren has family there. And besides, it's beautiful! I'm sure you'll totally fall in love with it." I rolled my eyes. I had heard the sarcasm. Lana was being hostile, but no more than usual. Grams hadn't told her? I mean, it'd be kind of hard for a normal person to ignore the fact that Casey and I didn't let go of one another the entire night…but then again Lana really only cares about herself.

Casey. Oh dear. Weird dreams have come floating back into my mind. Like the one I had last night, which was if I was Heather and she was me, and the Tennille, her friend, kissed Casey and I couldn't do anything about it cause I was his sister, but I still had the same feelings… Man. I scare myself. Or, in the words of Green Day: 'Sometimes I give myself the creeps. Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me.'

I walked into the kitchen part of the suite. Heather and I were sharing the room. Casey and Jeremy were down the hall. My mom was with Warren in the penthouse doing…oh, God I didn't even want to think about it.

Anyways it was clear she had come down just for me, so I sat across from her at the kitchen table and began to eat one of the bananas in the fruit bowl.

"So how are you?" Lana asked in her perfected I-actually-care-about-something-other-than-myself voice. Something she needed to work on.

"Fine." I said, although my mind felt like it was about to explode, "It was a beautiful wedding last night, eh?" I looked back at my banana and prepared myself for the half-hour conversation that Lana would dive into.

But it didn't come. Lana just got up and said,

"Uh huh. Throw the peel out when you're done." And she left. I stopped eating my sad little fruit. Had my ears deceived me? Had Lana Keyes….**Acosta **actually given up a chance to talk about herself to someone? I shook my head and told myself I'd worry about it later.

I had bigger problems to fret over. Like my grandmother me make out with Casey…man, that's just wrong. But yah, that was a big problem. And then of course the other obvious ones.

As I threw my banana out, I passed by Heather's room. The door was partly open, so I could see my mother on the edge of Heather's bed, talking in an excited door. Wait a second.

Not only had she not forced Heather to get up, she's…talking about the wedding. The one I had brought up. My own mother chose Heather to discuss it with, over me. Boy, was I angry.

But the more I thought about it, the less frustrated I was. What did I expect? She chose acting over me. She married the father of someone she knew I liked. A lot. So this whole thing with Heather…I wasn't angry at her. I was angry at myself for not seeing it sooner.

I walked back to my room like a zombie. I didn't even think as I threw a bunch of clothes in my duffel bag. I put on my jeans and high tops without a single glance, and left my room before I had even thought of where to go.

I ended up outside my room. I just sort of stood facing the opposite wall. I looked up and down it for awhile. It was the ugliest colour of yellow. Why do hotels always chose such ugly colours to paint the place in, huh? Why didn't they ever chose a nice one?

I marveled over that for awhile. When I heard a noise down the hall, my head automatically looked up. I saw Warren walking down the opposite way from me, towards the elevators.

Good. Things are way too awkward around us, so I was glad he hadn't seen me. I was about to go and follow him, I'd take the stairs of course, when I heard the same door open again. When Jeremy came out I took a deep breathe. Phew!

He didn't see me right away, so I politely eavesdropped. (Is that possible?)

"C'mon Casey, we're going to be late!" My heart skipped a beat. Casey?

"I'll be there in a minute," a familiar voice called, "Just go down without me!" I saw Jeremy shrug and head for the elevators. The door wasn't completely closed so I walked up to it, and pushed slightly.

The room was completely covered in suitcases and clothes, but the suite looked pretty much the same as ours. Then I saw a teenage boy with wet hair, standing by the windows and I forgot about the interior design.

Casey had clearly just gotten out of the shower. He was wearing cut offs and a black t-shirt. His feet were completely bare. My mind went wild. If he was this good-looking from the back…would I go unconscious when I saw his face?

When he turned around, I surprised myself and didn't faint. I smiled, sheepishly. First he was surprised. Then shocked. Then completely confused.

The smiled washed off my face. He didn't care anymore. We weren't ever going to figure things out. God, how dumb am I? Thinking that some guy as amazing as Casey would ever want me?

I was about to turn away, as I was on the brink of tears when Casey grinned and walked towards me. I stood confused, completely rooted to the spot, as he came closer. And closer. Then, he grabbed my face gently and kissed me so softly. It was magical.

When he pulled back a bit, he asked me quietly,

"Hey. How's your morning going?" I grinned and said,

"It's getting better."

A/N I know, cheesy. Oh, well. I'll do Casey tomorrow. I've got a Leafs game that I do not want to miss  Sweet dreams!!


	9. The Procrastinator's morning

**A/N Sidetracking is one of the many problems with my life. Sorry, for the lateness. Oh, and if you were wondering-yes, the Leafs did lose. I mean, can you expect them to win? They're the freaking Toronto Maple Leafs! **

**Although they did beat the Penguins twice….here's the story:**

Just knowing that I had made Sammy's morning better, had me floating for the rest of the day. We stayed in the kitchen of my suite, talking about her mother and the wedding and her grandmother, until we heard voices in the hallway calling for her. It sounded like Lana and Heather, but I have been wrong before. I begged for another mistake on my part.

Sammy and I left the kitchen and curiously walked down the foyer. I grabbed the door and all went silent. Just as I was about to open it, the knob twisted and Heather stepped into my room.

Luckily the door had closed partly on me, so Heather didn't see me right away.

"O my goodness Sammy, what are you doing in here? Your mom and I have been looking _everywhere_. This is such a weird place to hang out. Who's room?...wait. Isn't this Casey's room? What the hell are you doing here??"

She turned to close the door, and saw me instead. Her jaw dropped. Sammy cleared her throat and spoke,

"Look guys, why don't we-" Heather cut her off.

"Sammy please leave so I can talk to my brother privately." She glared at me, "We are blood-tied." Sammy left. Probably the only time I've ever seen her obey Heather. She winked at me on the way out, so I knew she'd be waiting for me outside.

I shifted out for the door and Heather closed it with a snap. Then she pinned me on the wall. I pushed her away easily, wow she was so weak.

If looks could kill, I'd be dead. Heather really had the whole glare deal working for her. I've tried to glare. Really. It's hard man. Maybe I'm just a really happy person. I don't know. I give my dad sort-of attempts at glares but they always turn out wrong. It bothered me because I was an actor, and….wow, sidetracked.

At first I couldn't believe it…but my sister was crying. Actually crying. Spilling her guts out on the carpet. She hit the ground, balling. She wasn't faking. I could tell that much.

Look, I know she's my sister, but excuse me if you I didn't think this whole deal was awkward. Really awkward.

I didn't have a clue as to what I should do, so I knelt down beside her and waited. I was even thinking about putting my arm around her or something, but I didn't know if she'd push me away, or something-and that would just ruin my morning.

After awhile her crying stopped and she just sat, looking straight ahead. I was about to say something…then thought better of it. This was my sister after all. I had never known how the hell, that maze of a mind, of hers works.

Then, without warning, or reason-she tackled me. Honest to goodness she jumped on top of me and starting hitting, punching, and kicking. I lost my voice. What the hell? How does a person cry one minute…then attack the next? I would never understand the female race.

As soon as I got my voice back, I used it efficiently. It only took one scream to get Sammy in the room. She knocked Heather off me in…3? 4 seconds flat? Anyway Heather went flailing into the wall. Sammy helped me up, in the next second, and hugged me tightly. I kissed her fast, forgetting about my sister. When we separated her face was red and she looked at the floor.

"What the hell?" she asked. I hugged her tighter.

"My thoughts exactly," I answered pulling back and glaring at Heather. She was sitting down, leaning against the wall again-looking so completely helpless. I glared at her. Well, I tried to.

All of a sudden Heather laughs. Insanely. Like, picture an ax murderer who just got out of being stuck in an elevator with the Joker, (**RIP. Heath Ledger. We love you.) **as he's about to kill you. That kind of crazy. I didn't understand it, and apparently neither did Sammy, because she sort of slouched. You know, in the 'this-isn't-going-to-be-good,' kind of way.

We watched Heather laugh for a couple seconds before I kicked her. Yah, I know I'm the older brother who should be protecting her-but come on. She's been laughing for three minutes.

Heather stopped abruptly and looked at Sammy and I. She grinned. Then laughed. She got up and walked towards the door. Opening the door she giggled once more before she told us what both Sammy and I had been dreading.

"Lana is going to kill you, when I tell her." We stood in shock. I'm not entirely sure why. I knew it was coming, and I'm pretty sure Sammy did as well.

Then Sammy, being Sammy grabbed my hand and ran through the door and into the hall. I fought to keep up with her the whole way down the stairs. When we got to the main floor Sammy dropped my hand and tore down the foyer. I was out of breathe when we reached the lobby.

The lobby was full with people. Yet surprisingly…I knew all of them. And when the huge crowd turned around and saw me and Sammy, standing in front of the main desk-entirely out of breathe, they all said, in the same melodramatic voice, "Finally!"

Sammy's mother…my…step-mother….(too weird)walked towards us. She grabbed Sammy in an awkward hug and scolded her,

"Where the heck have you been? The taxis leave in a couple of minutes!" Sammy opened her mouth to say…I don't know, some smart aleck remark, but Lana had grabbed her by the arm and was pulling her forward saying, "C'mon, you're riding with the girls!"

Sammy looked back at me…well I wished it was sadly, but who knows, and I waved. She passed through the door's, into the early California day. I stood watching my world slip through my fingers. Wow, that was deep.

Just then Heather walked past me and smiled. I looked at her in rage, but my curiosity burned my skull. Why hadn't she told anyone? When was she planning to tell someone? Why couldn't my sister be any nicer?

She stopped directly in front of me, and leaned forward. She whispered something in my ear that gave me chills. And not the good kind. Like the ones a good song will give you, or (for me) when Sammy kisses me. No these were the flat out terrible kind-like when you find out your sister's evil friend has a crush on you. Scary.

All she said was six words. Six evil words, that went something like this,

"I'm waiting for the right moment." I looked at her in horror. Would she honestly ruin our dad's honeymoon, just to get me and Sammy in serious trouble? Did she hate us that much?

From the look in her eyes I could tell she could.

And, boy she would.


	10. Lovebirds, Twins and A plane

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. My parents were in Florida and the people I was staying with only had one computer….hope you like it **

**:)**

Here I was, squeezed in between two complete lovebirds, on a flight to Scotland. What was wrong with this picture? So many freaking things. First of all, my brother has fallen for Sammy Keyes. Okay, that's just messed up.

I mean whatever, pathetic crushes I can take, but in…love? That's just weird. Messed up. I would probably be thinking up plans to break up, if I didn't already have the best thing I could imagine.

I saw Casey squirm awkwardly beside me, out of the corner of my eye. I chuckled and both he and Sammy looked away. Casey to the stupid movie they were playing and Sammy to the window. I laughed again.

Man! When Lana and my dad got wind of this…they were screwed. Majorly. I smiled and settled back in my seat for some crosswords. 3. Ben A's little bro.

I thought about it. Hm…. Then I laughed hysterically. I couldn't help it. Everyone around me looked at me like _I_ was the weirdo here. Some people told me to shut up. I saw Sammy and Casey…..haha…..give each other a weird grin.

When I finally stopped I wrote then answer into three down. Then I passed it to my brother, who was still looking at me. I saw his face fall slightly, and then he gave me the funniest scowl and threw it back at me. I heard Sammy gasp sort of. After all, Casey wasn't a very violent person.

I looked back at my crossword. There was his name interlocking with two across. CASEY and FALSEHOOD.

This can only get better.

About three hours into the flight I really had to go to the bathroom. I didn't want to leave the…lovesick patients at all, but I had no other choice. So I got up with as much dignity I could muster (with my legs half asleep) and walked to the end of the plane. I waited for a good twenty minutes for the stupid woman in front of me to hurry into the stall. I kept looking back at my seat, trying to see whether my brother and….eww, sister-in-law……where doing anything suspicious, but there was this tall guy behind me in the way. And behind him a cute boy about my age…

Finally the line surged forward and it was my turn. I got into the bathroom, and lucky me. The one time there's turbulence in the entire flight, and I'm in the bathroom. How predictable.

When I got out the cute guy wasn't there anymore, and there were some ladies in long skirts passing out drinks. I ducked behind one of them and tried to wait patiently while she moved, as I kept my eyes on the little couple three seats away.

They were clearly talking. Casey was leaning across to The Weird One's ear and she was nodding and all that junk. Then she'd turn and whisper in his ear. They did that about four times before the lady with the drinks had passed by, so I was finally directly beside Casey, just waiting for him to get up and let me in.

But he didn't notice me. And just when I was about to flick him on the head he did something that made my heart and brain freeze. He kissed Sammy.

Okay…ew! This was a thousand times worse than any nightmare I'd ever had. In my nightmares I was always across the lunchroom, or salad bar, or gigantic chess match from them. And here they were, like not even _two_ feet away from me, practically making out. When I got my voice back, I cleared it. So loud that the cute twins, I noticed on the way in, put their Harry Potter books down and shushed me.

Okay, so I'm not wasting my time on _them_ anymore.

Casey and Sammy sprung apart and I glared. I have to say I was expecting fear. Terror. I was picturing them begging me not to go tell Lana and Warren _right now._ But they weren't showing fear. Or terror. Both of their faces looked…neutral. Well, not really. Sammy looked sort of happy, (from kissing my…ew, terrible thoughts) and Casey almost pissed off. Probably cause I broke them up.

Now I was pissed off. He still hadn't moved, and my dignity was lost cause out of the corner of my eye I saw that cute kid flirting with one of the waitresses.

So I put my nose up into the air and snarled, "Excuse me, you pathetic excuse for a brother.

He got up and then laughed as I tripped into my seat. I glared at him, smiling at Sammy.

The movie was over and beside me Sammy was reading 'Lord Loss' by Darren Shan. I looked at my other side and saw Casey asleep.

I'll be serious and say that this was my favourite part of my brother. How he slept. He didn't snore loudly or drool, but his mouth was always partly open and his breath sounded like a faint snore. I remember when I was little, and we shared a room; I would wake up in the middle of the night just to watch him sleep. He looked so peaceful. More times than many I fell asleep in his bed. He never used to get mad at me.

Actually I don't remember when I started hating my brother. I used to love him to pieces, he knew that. When his friends were over I'd follow him like a lost puppy before he finally laughed and let me join in.

I looked away from Casey peaceful sleep and smiled kind of. He can date whoever he wants! I'll always be happy for him. How could I not want love for my brother?

Then I heard a laugh behind me and I saw Sammy looking at Casey with shining, adoring eyes. I scowled and my world came spinning back in place.

Oh right, that's how.


	11. When It Rains

**A/N: Well it feels like FOREVER since I updated. I am sorry for that. The whole March Break thing was upon me…and this chapter was so hard to write. It also took a long time to convert things **_**I **_**know in Canadian, to American. Sorry, but American 'talk' like NOT using the metric system makes NO sense to me. **

**Enjoy :) **

I woke up abruptly after I heard a loud sneeze from the person behind me. I turned around and looked at this businesslike guy working on a laptop. Muttering like mad, I turned back around to the front and watched the family in front of me attempt to get the trail mix down from their backpacks.

Beside me Heather was her normal, gloomy self. I really wanted to flick her on the nose, she if she'd attack me here, on the airplane. Man, that'd be sick…but I thought better of it. The last thing I needed was to get in trouble with some corporate guys, 2000 meters off the ground.

Next to Heather, Sammy was staring out the window. For my sister's benefit, I pretended to also be peering out, but really I was just staring at Sammy. Her brownish blonde hair had fallen over her shoulder in a normal, comfortable way. Her grayish eyes looked relieved…so I peered past her…LAND!

Finally! I was getting sort of claustrophobic with no new, fresh air in this hollowed out, metal tube. Now don't get me wrong-I love planes. The idea that if you wanted, you didn't have to go back. That nothing was in between you and a horrible death…pleased me somehow. I'm not sure why. I looked back to the movie. Something about a robots and steel…I don't know. I couldn't pay attention. One thought kept running through my mind at hyper speed: Maybe I was crazy….

"Oh my goodness Casey, you _have _to check this out. It's amazing!" I glanced over. Sammy was grinning at me, totally oblivious to Heather's snarl. I stared at her face until she went red, then I grinned. In my best Scottish accent I said,

"So's we heading to land, eh?" She laughed and looked back at the window. I sighed as Heather glared at nothing in particular. Why didn't she understand that Sammy and I talked about it a couple hours ago, and made sense of the situation. You see…before we got on the plane, I called up my buddy Marc to wish him luck on the big hockey tournament in Toronto. But…turns out he was asleep so I had to tell his mom to pass the message. But _then _I remembered that there was some weird relationship status between her and her husband Rick. So I asked about it. Wouldn't you figure? My friend Marc's mom had been going out with Rick, when her mom married his dad. Things were awkward for a couple of days but then…he asked her to marry him. Apparently things have been absolutely great for both of them ever since.

Now…the reason it took me so long to tell Sammy was the fact that…I don't know really. Maybe because the result ended in marriage and I'm kind of scared…_she'll_ be kind of scared. You know…we're kind of…fifteen years old. I mean, I'm turning sixteen. That's way too early to be thinking about marriage and all that jazz. I just…well wanted to forget about it. I mean…as Danny said: There are other fish in the sea.

At the time, I flipped out on him completely. I honestly did not know he was such a jerk. But see…a little part of me wondered if maybe I should let go. See where fate brings us. But then I remembered who I was talking about. Sammy Keyes. So I know now not to take things for granted, and just live a little. So what if we don't get together? All I'm asking for is less awkwardness.

Of course, I messed it all up by kissing her. And I think Heather saw, but…what the hell? Who cares?

"Hello there passengers! We are descending down slowly into our destination of Edinburgh. We now ask that if you could please put your seatbelt on, replace your trays in their upright position and begin to gather your things, that'd be super duper! Thank you for flying with U.S Airways. We hope to see you again soon!" I looked over to Heather as she mumbled:

"Super duper?"

After a couple of seconds of hyperventilation from Sammy, (she's never been on a plane, and landing scares her a lot) I felt the familiar double bump of asphalt against the wheels and I knew that we were back on Earth, once more. Dang it. I could almost dismiss my problems while I was in the sky. Guess I'm back to this stupid reality once more.

As we started slowly driving down the runway the pilot spoke again.

"Here we are in Edinburgh, city of art, music and drama. It's a sparkling 12 degrees Celsius, (53.6 Fahrenheit, the person behind me said) and RAINING! We hope you enjoyed your flight. Please wait till we come to a complete stop before taking all of your belongings and exiting the aircraft." I looked into the aisle, where many couples had already begun to grab their stuff from up top. I got bored quickly so I glanced at the window, where Sammy was watching the airport slowly come towards her. I saw the rain coming down in sheets and shook my head in disbelief. We left sunny _California_ for this? I looked over at Heather, who was most likely thinking along the same lines as me.

This was going to be a long holiday.


	12. GALAXY BARS

A/N: So I'm undoubted-ly ((good word eh?)) sick…I figured that if I was going to suffer I might as well make SOMEONE happy. Even if it's only some random Cammy fan two thousand miles away from my dwelling in Toronto. The reason for my upsetness? Pittsburgh lost last night 3-0 to the Flyers. Grr…..

We grabbed our luggage and headed to the main lobby of the airport. I was so tired cause I have this theory about falling asleep on moving vehicles: you could wake up halfway across the world from your good life back home. Of course, that's exactly what I was doing anyways…ah well. The Acosta/Keyes waited in line for the metal detector. I understand that, you know. Why we should be checked going _into _a foreign country but I don't get it when you're coming back to your country. Who cares if you have a pin on you then?

I had to take my high tops off as I went through the detector. Casey smirked at that, cause I still had that darned horseshoe on there. I don't know why I was still so determined to keep it on. I mean…it didn't give me any luck when stupid Warren had to propose to my stupid mother and stupid her, she said yes. I guess that it'll always remind me-wherever I go SOMEONE cares.

Casey and I played Would-you-rather while Warren ran around the airport trying to haul a cab and Heather was with my mom in the bathroom 'freshening up.' Whatever that means. We sat on the floor around the coffee shop that sold Galaxy Bars. Oh my God, these things are to DIE for. They're like chocolate and goodness and Heaven all rolled up into one. I had three bars I kid you not.

"Alright my turn," Casey said trying to look like a Russian philosopher-scratching an imaginary beard, "Choose: Attacked by human cannibals while on vacation in…Toronto-OR…shush, stop laughing Sammy…OR, I say again, being stuck in the middle of the Pacific Ocean on a raft with a bleeding cut, while sharks are swimming close by."

"Hmm…" There had to be more of this, "Do I survive the cannibal attack?"

"Yes," Casey replied with a nod of his head. He looked so…so…serious. It was funny. So needless to say I laughed. When I was done I asked again.

"How long am I on the raft for, how long's the trip in Toronto and can I have half your bagel? I'm starving."

"You're kidding me! You had 4 chocolate bars!"

"Three actually."

"Does that really matter?"

"Well if we're going to debate over this than yes," I leaned over and tapped him on the nose. "It does matter." He laughed and said,

"Can you repeat your questions? I forgot them." I repeated them slowly, being a smart aleck and annunciating every word.

"Alright, alright smarty pants-I got it," he exclaimed laughing along. "Hmm…that'd be 2 weeks on the raft and no you don't die—nearly starve to death. The trip in Toronto's 2 weeks too…and no you can't have my bagel," he said as he threw the remains of his blueberry extraordinaire at me. I laughed along with him.

"I'll have to go with the cannibals." He laughed so loudly a couple of Swedish tourists turned and looked at us funny.

"The CANNIBALS?" he asked in a loud-ish kind of voice. An Indian couple 10 feet away from us got up from there seat and left, their curios eyes following us around. I laughed and reached over to cover Casey's laughing mouth with my hand. I did, and his mouth gave my hand strange little tingles. I moved it away and whispered, "They'll think we're crazy!" He laughed and took my hand in both of his.

"Aren't we though?" I shook my head and closed my eyes chuckling softly. My hand felt like it was on fire. It was like there were little streams of pleasure running up and down, from the tip of my middle finger to the rounded point in my shoulder. My hand was freaking out was more than anything Brandon McKenzie had ever made me wig out. I couldn't believe how weird it was, that I was feeling so strange just by someone's touch. I had huge black flies buzzing around my stomach and it felt like my eyes might pop out of there sockets if I opened my eyes again. If I saw Casey's chocolate eyes look at me like he had been all day. Like I was special. Like I was the only person in the world…

"Sammy?" My eyes snapped open and I looked around frantically.

"It's your turn," I glanced up and saw the look in Casey's eyes…my heart turned to butter…soft and useless….his eyes were like Galaxy bars…that's it! Casey and his Galaxy eyes…

"Sammy?! Do you plan on going sometime today?" I laughed, feeling a little ditzy. I was pathetic, eh? I rattled on for minutes about some guy. My Lord, I might have dropped 10 IQ points in the last minute! Can someone say 'Dumb Blonde' or what?

"Umm….choose: becoming a professional banjo maker OR a stay at home dad who makes cheese in his spare time?" Casey laughed just as my mom and Heather began walking towards us from the ladies bathroom. He released my trapped hand and shrugged.

"That's easy: Banjo maker." I laughed and he grinned his calming, melt-my-heart grin. I was getting into the 'lost in thought, ditz' mode when Heather showed up. And here I thought I'd never be happy to see her! Casey spoke to her first,

"Where's Lana?" Heather nodded pompously to the corner. My mom was there, talking on a cell phone.

"She called dad to see if he got a cab yet." I noticed she was ignoring me slightly. Hey, fine with me! I was glad to her sudden interest of letting me be.

Lady Lana came over as me and Casey grabbed our suitcases stood up. She was all smiles, which surprised me cause she hated waiting for anything. She was very impatient. Why do you think she married Warren after knowing him for a little under a year? They got engaged after 3 months!

"Warren has the car out front! But…there are only four seats, excluding the driver. So… one or two of you will have to drive in the other." She looked like she was sorry about that but see, that's it! She _looked _like she was sorry. She probably wasn't in the slightest. And see that's why I hate actors so much. You can't tell if they're sincere or completely lying. Okay, I told a…falsehood. (my English teacher would be proud!) I don't hate all actors…especially not chocolate eyed boyfri- I mean…step brothers. Oh lord, SHOT ME NOW!

I could see Casey was goin to speak up but Heather beat him to the punch. "I'll ride with you and my dad and Casey and Sammy can go together." I looked at Casey as he looked at me, while my mother smiled and said 'that's what she thought too.

Why had Heather done that? Was she turning over a new leaf? Or was she plotting something?

I didn't think about that at all though. I was too happy thinking about me and Casey alone…without watchful eyes….

OH LORD, SHOOT ME NOW!

A/N: Alright…hungry now. See yah all soon---not literally speaking. That be hard to meet in person, eh? Especially all you Southerners. (anyone below the US/Canada border is a Southerner to me—so don't be offended or anything)

:)


	13. Eating, Elevators and Jacq

The city was nothing like I had expected. I was anticipating high buildings, blocked streets, tons of traffic lights and big mansions on the side of a hill. I thought I'd see grumpy people, late people, just-on-time people, who all had somewhere better to be. I expected teenagers clogging up the sidewalk and businessman walking everywhere. Taxis idling on the side of the road-you know, like New York City or something. This was the capital of the country after all.

My first verbal reaction of Edinburgh was…everyone was smiling. And there weren't many cars. Though, those cars that did pass scared the living daylights out of me. I mean, honestly! You forget that you're driving on the wrong side of the road for awhile. It feels like you're about to crash, I even squinted up my eyes once, and then the car passes on the right side of you.

I told Sammy about my fear and she said that we were the ones on the wrong side of the road. I argued at first, but then I remembered that Scotland was a country long before The United States had even been thought of. I shut up and watched the rain after that.

Rain! It's everywhere. When I looked down the street you could see that some people had umbrellas when others were just going normally. It was so strange watching random people walk by, not caring to put anything on their head-because they're so used to the rain.

The taxi stopped in front of Hotel Ibis. The cabbie asked for some money, which took me awhile to get, but with the combined efforts of me and Sammy we gave him the right amount of coins.

I stepped into the rain and immediately I realized why most people in the city forgot umbrellas. The rain was so soothing like a baby crying during the silent part of some dramatic play. It's just…right. There's no other way to describe it. I tilted my face up to the drops and I was soon blinded by the water. I heard Sammy get out of the taxi and I put my face down and blinked the moisture out of my eyes.

There was my girlfriend, stepsister, troublemaker…she also tipped her face up to the rain. Then she smiled at me and went around to the trunk of the cab, where the driver was already standing. We thanked him for the ride, gave him an extra tip and headed through the glass doors into our home for the next couple of days.

The lobby was spacious, and had many plants (fake or real, I'm not too sure) spread out at random. There were chairs everywhere and little artistic tables to go with them. But I wasn't paying to much attention to the lobby, because at the second I walked in I saw the elevators.

I love elevators. Honestly, I find them fascinating. My favorite dream I have when I'm asleep is getting stuck in an elevator with Sammy. And before I met her it was Taylor. Could you imagine how much talking you could do? An elevator is just such an interesting place to get to know a person. Because…they can't leave. They can't just walk out and leave you waiting.

Hmm…maybe that's why I get along so well with Sammy. We both are terrified of people leaving and forgetting about us. Her fear obviously came from her mother but mine came from this dog I used to have. It was a cocker spaniel. Beautiful dog, I named her Lucy. She followed me everywhere, to kindergarten and then to grade school when I got older. My mom was the one who bought her for me and we used to play a lot. But then one day…she ran onto the road for a ball I had thrown and…she was hit by a car. My mom and I had the funeral out back-I was eight. A week later my parents started fighting and two mothers after that they got divorced.

I guess that's why I love elevators so much. You can go as high as the building and as low as the basement. There's always that 3 second scare, when you reach your floor, that it'll break down. It's just…an insecure, inmate object. I love them to bits.

Sammy and I sat on the couch and waited for the newlyweds and my sister to arrive. (they took the scenic route) We played desert island while watching the rain outside crackle and pound the window panes.

"Alright, alright," I said thinking strongly, "Three movies for me…defiantly A Bug's Life. When the old man starts the movie playing chess with himself? Classic," Sammy and I both laughed loudly, getting a glare from the woman at the head office. She wasn't very happy with us to begin with, soaking wet without any parents. She only let us stay inside because we promised to be too loud. I toned my voice down a bit.

"Um…Rocky Horror Picture Show and Dune." I smiled at Sammy's bizarre look and asked her choices. She squeezed her eyes in concentration and then spoke very fast.

"I got this, I got this! Right, number one: Kelly's Heroes. Hudson made me watch that movie one afternoon and I have to say, it's a classic. Alright, number two: Ferris Bueller's Day Off. It is too awesome to not bring on a desert island and I honestly love Matthew Broderick with a passion. And last but not least: Rebel Without a Cause. Another classic. Okay done." She took a huge breath, opened her eyes and smiled at me.

I just laughed and then continued on with albums. Her choices consisted of Alexisonfire, The Used and Metallica but I was a lot more mellower with Bob Dylan, Pink Floyd and Emerson, Lake and Palmer. My dad, sister and Lady Lana came in just as we started on books. Sammy was relieved because she said she doesn't like books very much, but I doubt that. Honestly, who doesn't like books?

My dad and Lana got our rooms and we headed upstairs. They got two rooms: one for themselves and one for me, Sammy and Heather to share. Heather and Sammy agreed on who got the window bed (Heather won) and I pulled the couch into a makeshift bed. All things considered, it could have been a lot worse.

We went down to dinner at twenty past six. Warren and Lana came out into the hall for a second, both in bathrobes and told us they'd be down in a second. Okay, that's not gross at all. All three of us kids looked at one another with the same expression: BARF!

We traveled down the elevator to the dinning room, which brought on a chuckle from Heather. She was the only one who knew about my obsession, I haven't told Sammy yet. I don't really want her to think that her secret boyfriend and her step brother is extremely weird.

We got in line for the buffet styled food. I was last to arrive at the table that Sammy and Heather had picked out. They weren't talking to one another, but they weren't fighting either. I smiled at the obvious step up and sat down next to Heather, across from Sammy. We started on our meals and made quiet conversation as the newlyweds came towards us. They were holding hands-eugh.

Lana sat down beside me and tried to start a conversation, while my dad did the same with Sammy and Heather.

"So Casey…you like sports right?" she asked eating her low-fat salad with mango slices. I looked at her oddly, why was she trying to bond with me?

I felt myself shrug naturally and say, "Uh yah. I'm a hockey fan but I also love football and soccer." Lana nodded as if she understood what I was saying and was happy. And then she did what Sammy told me she would do; she directed the conversation back to herself.

"Casey…can I call you Case? I know my daughter and Warren call you that." I stiffened

"I'd rather you didn't," I said with a smile and a fake laugh, although I was completely serious. The privilege to give me nicknames was reserved for friends, good ones, and my parents. Real ones, not this step mom person beside me. Lana smiled and said,

"Alright. Case," I ignored that and suppressed rolling my eyes, "I know how awkward it must be with a new step mom and becoming siblings with a girl you might have had feelings for but…" I glared at my eggs but pretended to still be listening, "I know that if you and I treat each other with respect then we'll be sure to get along just great, alright?" I looked at her strangely-perhaps she was kidding.

When I realized she wasn't I turned and began a conversation with my sister. Yes, I talked to Heather, the lying, manipulative, stealing girl who hated Sammy. But she was better than Lana. I had to agree with Sammy when she said that _anyone_ is better than Lana.

Heather had just finished telling the entire table about her plans for modeling (yawn) when I heard a soft voice behind me, clearly asking something. I turned around and saw a girl of Japanese descent wearing board shorts and a t-shirt that said 'I'd rather be sky-diving.'

"Excuse me?" I asked ignoring the fact that my family and the Keyes had now turned around as well.

"Oh, I'm sorry about interrupting," she said in a soft accent that I couldn't place, "I was just wondering if anyone had some sort of phone I could borrow, I need to call my mum." She glanced around at all of us, but I noticed her eyes quickly flashed back to mine.

Lana was the first to react and pulled out her glittery pink cellular device with a huge butterfly sticker on the back. The obvious tomboy in front of me eyed it nervously, so I pulled out my own, normal cell phone.

"Here you go," I said with a smile and she smiled back, thanking me. She walked a little ways away to make her call, and I turned back around to face my family. Sammy was still looking at the stranger with a weird look in her eye, but my dad was grinning. He gave me a wink, which confused me immensely. What the heck?

And then I got it. He thought I liked this girl. How could he not see that I was just being myself when I was polite? I thought he was the one who told me to always use my manners? That's ridiculous!

I was about to tell him what was on my mind when the girl came back again. She handed me the phone back softly, thanking me again.

"Thanks so much…I'm Jacq by the way. Short for Jacqueline. And you are?" she again, looked around the table but her eyes flickered back to mine fast. I opened my mouth to answer but Heather was first.

"This is Warren my father, and Lana his new wife," everyone smiled in turn as their name was said, except Sammy, "My brother Casey, Lana's daughter Samantha and I'm Heather." She smiled brightly, not looking entirely sane. Jacq grinned around the table and then looked at her watch. I glanced at it and saw it had a prism and rainbows…

"O my gosh!" I surprised both of us with my outburst. Jacq looked at me strangely. "Is that a Dark Side of the Moon watch??"

She smiled and nodded, "I got it back home for my birthday." I nodded then asked,

"Where is home for you? I mean," I blushed slightly, I hated when I acted like an idiot, "I can't place you're accent."

"Oh," she smiled again, "I live in Coober Pedy, South Australia. It's sort of a tourist stop…I'm guessing you're all from America?" We nodded. She smiled and then checked her watch again, "Oh, I have to go but I'll probably see you all later. Bye!" She turned away but glanced once over her shoulder. She saw me looking at her so she blushed and left the dinning room.

I turned back around and Lana was the first to comment, "She seemed nice." I nodded and returned to my breakfast. I looked up when I saw the cheese on my plate and said to Sammy,

"Hey! What do you call cheese that isn't yours? Nacho cheese!" I laughed expecting her to join in. Everyone else did, even Heather but Sammy appeared stony-faced, glaring at her empty plate. I was about to ask why but then I remembered what my dad had thought too. She was probably jumping to the same conclusions.

God, I am such an idiot.

**A/N: Haha, I told you I'd update. It just took along time that's all. But check out how long this chapter is-more than 2000 words :) You can defiantly see my own personality coming out in this one. **

**I beg you all to root for the Penguins on Tuesday. I can't watch the game **TEAR DROP** due to a stupid play at my school…**

**GO PENGUINS!!**

**Oh and special thanks to Lollipop3002 for getting me back on track :) **


	14. Silver Orb

I went upstairs after breakfast and got my bag. The Acosta's and my mom were talking to some man down there who knew Warren's dad, but I decided I'd rather not talk to some random old guy. Casey offered to come with me but I turned him down. I was still mad at him, after all.

Can you blame me?? He flirted with some Australian girl, RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME. I mean, that's ridiculous. Sure…we're not officially going out or anything but still…and we are now 'family.' But Casey wouldn't do that…maybe I was spinning this out of proportion. I took a calming breath and grabbed my button-afied shoulder bag out of my suitcase. I'm overeating.

Taking the elevator down I watched the numbers descend slowly. The man in the elevator beside me was looking through some briefcase, so I adverted my eyes. I was no spy…but even so, I stole quick glances at the metal orb he was holding. I couldn't understand it. What did it do?

The elevator ringed to a stop at the thirteenth floor. I thought that was particularly strange. First of all, there was no button to command the 13th, and second-I thought they normally put the boilers in there. I could feel the puzzled look come across my face and I stopped worrying about Casey.

The man stepped out and instead of walking down the hall in a hurry he stood on the other side of the doors. He turned around and stared at me. Can we say creepy much? The doors began to slide closed just as he spoke.

"You have 72 hours."

And then I was alone.


	15. MerryGoRounds

Sammy was taking an awful long time getting her bag. I kept checking my watch as my family (and Lana) asked Mr. Ben thousands of questions about everything. Not that the old man we met after breakfast wasn't interesting or anything…I just had better things to do. And I think Sammy was mad at me.

Mr. Ben answered some question from Heather while I barely listened, watching the elevator doors. I think it was about the Second World War, which he had fought it. He really was a truly intriguing old man. But I would rather see my girlfriend/stepsister and not have her mad at me, then listen to him talk about the beaches of Normandy…

Okay, so I heard the story instead. Sorry, but if it's one thing I like more than Sammy-its history, particularly war history.

She came behind me a couple of minutes later, while Mr. Ben was choking out something about Sicily. Sammy sat down beside me and looked as though she were lost in thought until the end of the story. We all thanked Mr. Ben when he said he had to go to some concert awhile away. Rolling himself to the elevator he waved over his shoulder.

Lana began talking about how nice he was and how smart, and oh, wasn't he the cutest old man. I rolled my eyes. Typical. My sister interrupted her with questions about The Royal Mile, a.k.a-a whole mile filled with tons of clothing stores and souvenir shops. Again, typical.

I walked out the glass doors with Sammy on my heels. She was still in her own world. She was also clutching this silver orb that I had never seen before. I walked slower, matching her pace as my dad, sister and Lana walked with a brief pace-so as to get shopping before all the other tourists came.

"What you got there?" I asked Sammy, hoping she wasn't still mad at me. Apparently she wasn't because she looked me in the eye calmly and said,

"No idea." I scrunched up my nose in concentration. What was wrong with this girl? For all she knows, that could be a bomb! I was about to protest when I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw my dad talking to a Japanese woman with a weird accent…and beside he was Jacq.

Jacq waved her hand in greeting and a smiled in return. She walked around my sister to Sammy and me, and grinned again. Then she began talking in that strange accent,

"Casey right? And your name's Sammy, correct?" Sammy nodded her face blank beside me. She hadn't even looked up from the orb. I glanced back at Jacq and then asked in a mingled voice,

"So that's your mom?" Jacq nodded.

"Yep. She can be a real witch if she wants to but lately she's been alright." I was about to sum up the courage and ask her where her dad was when Lana turned around, smiling at the two of us and ignoring Sammy.

"Isabel here has just asked us if we wanted to go shopping with her and Jacq down the Royal Mile! I told her we'd love to, what do you think?" I shrugged. Jacq seemed like a pretty cool person and Sammy was so lost in her own world that I figured I'd need some other company.

"I'd love to." Sammy agreed silently with me as Jacq grinned again. Heather and my dad began walking off first, followed by Jacq's mom and Lana. Sammy walked next, still completely dazed and I didn't even make an effort to strike up a conversation with her. Eventually Sammy would be out of her weird trance, and we could talk then.

I turned to Jacq and said in the strangest, and worst British accent I could, "Shall we?"

She laughed and we began walking, chatting about nothing…trees, homes, sci-fi books, time machines…whatever happened to be floating around our minds. I was just beginning to keep an eye on Sammy and listen to Jacq's ode to Isaac Asimov when I saw a huge merry-go-round in the middle of the street. I watched as her eyes grew huge and she began talking way faster,

"Oh my gosh, Casey can we please go on that? Please, please, please!!" I rolled my eyes but nodded anyway. She yelped and then grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the ride. I laughed and grinned, feeling nothing as she clutched my hand. Jacq was just a friend and I'm pretty sure she knew that to.

At least…I hoped.

**A/N: Okay, so I decided to write 2 small chapters instead of one large one…what do you think? Better…worse? Oh yah, and I'm over the moon with happiness cause…ahem…PITTSBURGH WON THE STANLEY CUP!!!**

**Sorry. I'd just like to flaunt that. **


	16. I Never

**This chapter is SUPER long. Oh and I've never done this but: I don't own Sammy Keyes. So if you thought I was WVD in disguise, you are wrong…although I wouldn't mind owning Casey…..**

**HAPPY CANADA DAY!!!!!!**

The Royal Mile was pretty much as I expected. A whole street filled with people and music, and people playing that music, and stores selling all sort of Scottish merchandise. All in all I thought it was pretty played out and boring. If Jacq hadn't been beside me yammering on about this and that I would have gone insane. Sammy was slowly turning back into her own self again and I was totally relieved because of it. A bored Sammy is like a Jumanji board with no dice-pointless and dull.

Truth be told the two girls didn't get along so cheerfully. They both talked to me mostly, glanced at one another, and then looked away. It was weird. And really awkward as well. Heather and Lana felt the need to go into every souvenir shop-so we spent a lot of time sitting on curbs, listening to bagpipe music while watching buses full of people drive by.

Somewhere between a store that sold scotch and one that specialized in do-it-yourself bagpipe making books, we decided to play 'I never.' Sammy was the one to suggest it and I was glad for that. She really was getting back into regular mode-about time if you ask me.

"Alright!" Jacq told her mom as Sammy and I sat on the step outside: 'Thistle do Nicely,' "I'll wait here while you buy more stuff…like you really need it!" She sat down next to me on the curb, a little ways away from some guys rocking on their saxophones. We watched them for awhile, Sammy and I, while Jacq blithered on about her mother.

"I mean honestly, she doesn't trust me at all! Get kicked out of one private school and you're screwed for life!" she said in her peculiar accent. I turned in alarm at the thought of being expelled, but Jacq just smiled and said: "What now?"

"We were going to play I Never," Sammy told her, looking her in the eye for the first time in the day. Her voice was tight but her smile was pretty normal-only the slightest hint of strain. "Do you want to play?" Jacq shook herself slightly but replied with major enthusiasm.

"Hell yah!" she yelped and immediately poked me-signaling I was to be the first to start.

I though of some things that were pretty personal. Like I had never fallen in love, or seen my parents really proud of me, or helped an old lady across the street…wait…that's not so bad. So I decided on the old lady deal, feeling that it was alright.

"Okay. I have never helped an old lady cross the street. There happy?" Jacq started laughing at my exasperated expression and did not put her hand up. Sammy however did and I asked her, honestly wondering.

"Well, my grandma had some groceries," she began and I noticed Jacq leaned towards her slightly, smiling. We were both interested in the story…well I was interested in everything Sammy did…but still, "and she looked really awkward, you know…carrying everything in her arms and stuff. So anyways she started walking across but I figured she'd drop some stuff," Sammy trailed off slightly, confused by the intensity of our gazes, but picked up quickly, "so I leant her my arm. And, you know her Casey, she's all mad when I get on the side…embarrassed that the people on the street and in the cars are going to…I don't know think she's weak or something." Sammy rolled her eyes and laughed.

I joined in and then added without thinking, "Yah, your grandmother's got a temper. I thought for sure she'd kill me after the wedding…" I trailed off uncomfortably as Sammy also looked away.

We stayed silent for a second before Jacq started us up again, "Okay Sammy-it's your turn." She smiled at the end and I could tell she was really trying to be friends with her. It was nice of Jacq, considering she still thought that Sammy was ignoring her the first time we all met. Which is technically true…and technically not at the same time. Let's just say it's hard to define.

"Hmm…alright, I have never ridden on a double-decker bus before." Jacq looked at her as if she was crazy and raised her hand. I however shrugged and rose mine as well. It was a couple of years ago when Heather and I were visiting my aunt in England.

"Ohh…my turn!!" Jacq practically sang, and Sammy and I both laughed. Mine was more outspoken while her's was quieter but…it's all the same in the end I suppose, "I have never…preformed a monologue from a Shakespeare play. To an audience." She grinned as both Sammy and I raised our hands. I looked at Sammy and she nodded-meaning we both had the same English teacher in grade seven.

They both looked at me and I realized it was my turn again. I thought for awhile before turning to the street. An old man with a funny puff ball hat was walking by, playing the sad and miserable music of bagpipes. An idea lit up in my head and I said, "I have never played the bagpipes." Nobody raised their hand. Although both of the girls beside me were clearly smiling, and thinking I suppose about then music-as I was.

"My turn again," Sammy said rather grimly. I laughed at her expression-something between homesick and exhaustion, "I have never…oh I don't know….hmm…got it! Yah, okay: I have never snuck into another movie at the theater." Jacq raised her hand with no shame but I turned red slightly as I brought up mine. It was some stupid dare from Danny, but Billy and I did it diligently and the movie wasn't all that bad.

Sammy looked at me surprised and I replied with five words. "Danny Urbanski and Billy Pratt," she grinned and I returned it, "they really are an explanation on their own terms, eh?" Jacq spoke up then, and I felt kind of sorry for her. She had no idea who we were talking about.

"I do believe it has turned back to me," she smiled slightly and turned to the street. A bicycle carriage rode by and the guy riding winked at Sammy as he drove by. Sammy blushed as I expected but what I wasn't expecting was the rush of jealousy, anger and hate for this complete stranger. I turned to Sammy, trying to forget my anger. As she smiled at me I felt the world go back to normal and the green eyed monster inside of me quieted down. Oh man, I was completely head over heels in…like with this girl. Not love yet…but give it a while.

I took Jacq awhile but after a minute or so she blurted out: "I have never set a piece of clothing on fire!" Sammy and I both laughed and I kept my hand down. She rose her though and both Jacq and I looked at her questionably. I thought I heard her mutter "Don't ask," as Jacq poked me telling me it was my turn.

She didn't stop poking though, and for some reason that bothered my thinking process. Maybe I should get that checked out: the ability to lose my brain while someone is poking me. Could be a disease, you never know. Anyways, because I couldn't think and cause I'm a MORON who says the first thing on my mind I cracked and shouted what was on my mind.

"I have never…fallen in love." I turned to both of them, Sammy first. She was looking down, blushing I think, but didn't raise her hand. Jacq however was raising her hand. I looked at her with my eyebrows up, sort of like: care to explain?

She laughed and said, "Last summer I fell in love with Jude. He's my dog." I started laughing, "What?" Jacq protested trying to keep a straight face, "He is!! He's just so cute, and I love to scratch him behind the ears…" Sammy started laughing and then Jacq cracked.

We sat on the curb, laughing hysterically for awhile, ignoring weird looks. When Sammy had wiped the tears out of her eyes she said quietly,

"That wasn't funny." For some reason that made Jacq and I laugh even more, while Sammy sat patiently-her mouth twitching every once and awhile. When we finally stopped laughing and were gasping for something she spoke clearly, "I have never carved something into a tree."

Both Jacq and I raised our hands and behind me I could hear Heather. Clearly she was talking to a cashier, and I checked my watch. I stood up and both girls looked at me oddly. I pointed to my watch and said, "It's five. Dinner starts soon so we're probably going back." They stood and walked with me to the postcard stand outside the store. I could see Lana and my dad purchasing some scarves and I turned back to the chesy Edinburgh Castle card, checking it over.

"Hey!! I haven't gone yet!!" Sammy and I rolled our eyes but let Jacq continue with her last turn. She seemed giddy, "Okay, last round!! I have never…I have never…kissed….Casey Acosta."

Sammy and I froze but she quickly turned a dark shade of red. I slowly raised my hand and Jacq looked at me smugly. I grinned and brought my other hand up to my mouth and kissed it. She laughed and then stopped abruptly. She looked over at Sammy who was timidly raising her hand.

"What-" But Heather cut her off, coming out of the store and into the sunlight.

"O my god, it was like a hundred degrees in there! Casey hold my stuff would you?" She thrust several bags at my, but I held on to them and looked at her oddly, "I just bought the cutest teddy bear for Monet and this little key chain for Mrs. Ambler-oh, and I bought Aunty Marge some toffee, you know how she loves them Casey…" she rambled on until Lana and Jacq's mom came out with my dad awkwardly shuffling out behind them. Jacq's mom immediately started assessing her daughter. My parent and Lana however threw their bags at me and started talking about their purchases.

I rolled my eyes and followed them, Lana complaining to my dad and Sammy (doubt she was listening) and Jacq was talking to her mom about something or other. I was stuck in the back with Heather-who all of a sudden felt the need to bring in sibling compassion and stuff.

But all the sibling love in the world could not change the fact that she hated carrying bags, apparently.

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

We checked back into the hotel and made it just in time for dinner. Everyone was talking over one another. Apparently Lana and Jacq's mom (her name was Kiki) really hit it off, because they were sitting with us again, Jacq herself was beside me at dinner.

Sammy and I were talking about softball and the chances for the Yankees to win when I heard Heather screech in that annoying voice of her's "I Never!! I love that game." Jacq had been talking to Heather about our afternoon, and I felt sorry for her. It was the first time she had been exposed to the high pitched squeal of Heather and it changes most people's lives drastically.

Heather started talking about previous games she'd played and Sammy and I stopped talking in order to over hear their conversation.

"So yah, stupid me I said that I had never jumped from the highest diving board at the community pool…and when I had to later!! Ohh, it was terrifying!" Jacq, Sammy and my ears perked up at that and Sammy and I stopped pretending to not be listening.

"So," Jacq began awkwardly, "You have to do all the things you've never done?" Heather nodded, looking arrogant and smug, and said in her nasally voice,

"Of course! That's the whole point of the game." And with that she began a conversation with my dad about the castle of Edinburgh and if we were going there.

The three of us fell silent however and did not speak to one another until the meal was over.

"Hey Casey," Sammy began, "Can you bring my bag upstairs?" At her words I was propelled with everyone's bags full of souvenirs, except for Kiki's who's went to her daughter instead.

Jacq and I made our way towards the elevator. I looked over my shoulder and saw Sammy talking to the old lady across the table from us. I smiled and stepped into the elevator with Jacq.

I dropped some of the bags on the ground of the elevator, as we were the only one in it. She dropped her's too and we both stood awkwardly, listening to Billy Joel over the elevator speaker. The door's shut and I began to feel the familiar thrill as the elevator slowly made it's way up to our floor. Jacq was on the one above us-so it was no big deal.

Suddenly I felt a warm body next to me and I noticed Jacq was getting closer to me. I looked down and saw that her eyes were inches from my own. I felt myself starting to say something, probably along the lines of 'what the hell???'

But then I could not speak because her mouth pressed against mine and I felt a hand in my hair. She kissed me feverishly while my brain attempted to work out what was happening.

**A/N: DON'T HATE ME!!! Sammy and Casey will be together by the end of the story-and that is a promise. I just don't have a lot to work with right now…and I needed the perfect ending to this chapter…**

**And if I don't get any reviews I will totally hook Jacq and Casey up….just kidding!! …I think….**

**-CharlieSchulz-**

**:)**


	17. Mistakes Made While You Wait

A/N: NO I HAVEN'T DIED! I am sooooo sorry!! I just got back from Algonquin Park, and before that I was at camp, and _then _before that I was on a 10 day road trip to visit family in Winnipeg, Manitoba.

So…I have decided to dedicate this chapter to all my fabulous readers, that means you-yes YOU reading this-, and all those lovely reviewers: ((in order from the most previous))

0-'Casey'-0, sammykeyesfan546, :D ((**Nothings better than Harry Potter!!**)), GAh!, ThisisLola, obsessed21, WhatDaVitamins, Lanice, Becky, kkckat3, SheelaLovesLollipops, Vera A, CynRoxurSox, KarebearGrrtrude, holly347, Gothgirlrocks, blacklace-and-roses ((**where you been man??**)), sweetpatch, Megeth, pocroyo, NeWgIrLiNtOwN204 ((**I'm thinking ThisIsLola, was you being too lazy to sign in ****** )), and Vain Valentine.

THANKS A MILLION!! I don't deserve all of your amazing praise!! YOU ALL GET CASEY-SHAPED COOKIES AND A BIG HUG!!

--0—o—0—o—0—o—0

My first reaction to the wild girl in front of me was shock. Then came desire-hey I'm a guy alright!-and finally realization.

"Mhmm!" I pulled my mouth from Jacq's just as the elevator doors opened. She just grinned at me and strolled out the elevator and down the hall, hips swaying. I was stunned momentarily at the fact that she had kissed me. I could almost hear my brain slowing down like a train before a yellow guy with a funny jumpsuit jumped out and yelled, '_Last call for the Casey lift to the Lands of Confusion and awkward relationships! All aboard!!'_

I shook myself out of my revenue as I heard the doors closing and quickly stepped through them, causing the elevator to stop and open at my welcome. Jacq was already half way down the hall but I've played hockey for years and I soon caught up with her.

I grabbed her shoulders and spun her around.

"What-how-why?" I spluttered, probably covering her in my spit. It was kind of disgusting if I want to be quite frank. But I'm not Frank I'm Casey! Haha….no, not even my mental jokes are funny.

"Aww…is Casey Acosta all tongue tied in front of me??" she smiled in a way that reminded me of Sammy….wait. Sammy! O my dear heavenly Jesus, what would she say?

"No, I'm just….why..." I cleared my throat and straightened up, "Why did you kiss me?"

Jacq's smile didn't even falter. She just shrugged her shoulders and continued down the hall. I stared after her, probably looking like a complete moron, but I didn't care very much.

I turned around and stumbled down the hall after I saw her disappear into the stair way, the path to her room. Mine was not far ahead: 405. I was blubbering like an idiot as I opened the door. Then I realized I didn't have the shopping bags….they were still in the elevator…

I turned as fast as I could, anticipating a quick run to that favourite machine of mine…but before I could move I heard the voice of the…like…?...of my life.

Sammy.

"Forget something Case?" and I could hear the smirk in her voice.

I spun on the spot slowly and faced her. It was ten times worse looking at her than just thinking about her in my mind. But then again…we weren't _really_ together…right? We were just…you know, friends. Or mates, as they say here in Scotland. Yah…mates. Even though I wanted to be more…whatever. Not important Casey Acosta! We were just mates who hung out, and talked to each other a lot, and have feelings for one another, and are step siblings…and got caught kissing at our parents wedding…

Oh bugger.

I am so screwed.

"H-Hey…"I stuttered like a moron, trying not to think about how pretty Sammy looked grinning like that…stop Casey, stop!

"You alright?" she asked, pushing by me with the shopping bags in tow.

"U-uh-uh….umm….yah?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?" she commented back to my gibberish, looking me straight in the eye. I was engulfed in her stormy gray/blue…hell I would never be able to name all the colours in her gorgeous eyes.

Another wave of guilt flew over me and I had to bite my tongue from yelling out 'I KISSED JACQ!'

…but…wait. I _didn't_ kiss Jacq! She was the one who kissed me! I was never an active part in the….how do they put it in the UK….snogfest….yah, that's it. I had never kissed her back-I was just too shocked to pull away at first.

"Asking. I mean-telling." I tried one of my world famous 'Casey grins' but I just couldn't coax my face muscles into one at the time.

"Right…" laughed Sammy and something just jumped inside me at the sound…oh gosh I really was pathetic, wasn't I…

"So where did Jacquie go?" she inquired as she pushed open the door and stepped into our room. The lights weren't on yet, but I thought it looked better in its' dimly lit faze. More human and hotel like then 'just like home' thing. I've never understood why hotels try to play that up…I mean I left my house to get away, why would I want to go to a place that looks exactly like it?

"Dunno." I blurted out, short and loud. I could literally hear sweat glands pop from forehead. I tried to ignore that best I could, but it wasn't easy.

"You know….Case?"

"Yeah?" I asked, awkwardly sitting down on the couch. Sammy followed me and it took me the next couple of silent seconds to stop my pounding heart. Man, this girl could send me to the farthest corner of Svalbard, with nothing but pajamas on ((silk mind you)) and all she'd have to do was smile…just smile…and I'd be back to my regular temperature-possibly even higher then it.

Pathetic…I know.

I was completely under Sammy Keyes spell.

And I was loving every second of it.

"I just…today when we were sitting on the curb…well I couldn't help thinking that…we're gonna figure this out aren't we?"

She smiled at me in such a way I didn't deserve-a way that just made me want to cry….wow, I was getting really girly all of a sudden. I needed the Super bowl, something deep-fried and beer…okay, _root_ beer before I could officially feel all guy-like again. Maybe Danny was right…maybe I am getting soft…

"And Heather can rant all she wants…" Sammy continued making me fill with even more guilt, "but she can't change feelings can she? And I care a lot about you Casey Acosta…I do."

Wow. How long have I been praying for her to say that? How many nights did I stay awake and just…beg that she liked me…even just enough to not flare up when she saw me. And now she said she cares about me…I mean after what happened she'd better, you know…but still. It made me forget about the Jacq problem and just blurt out what I had been thinking since before I even met her.

"I think you're amazing Samantha Keyes," I said, but it came out as more of a whisper, "You spark every moment and…god, of course I care about you! I care tons."

Looking back on the moment now I suppose I was pretty mushy. But how can I not be after what she said….you'd be mushy too…

And then…well…I…I…

I received my second kiss of the day.

And god it was so much better than the first.

No offence to Jacq but…no offence to Jacq.

All my problems just stopped mattering after Sammy's lips met mine. I guess it's pretty clichéd to say now but I just couldn't think at all. It was heaven, heaven right here in Edinburgh, Scotland.

It was all just Sammy in my mind…her hair and the way it felt through my fingers…her waist when I strained to pull her closer. I could feel her hands in my hard-to-put-one-specific-colour-on-the-label locks and I just….shut down. Mentally. Physically I knew exactly what I was doing but in my head…let's just say a lot of emptiness and humming had filled the void.

A minute later we broke apart at the familiar sound of an electric key card going into a slot. Sammy obviously had more sense than I did, because she jumped off the couch at the sound and headed her bed where she instantly grabbed her Alex Rider book and disappeared behind it.

Heather, Lana and my joke of a father walked in, huge smiles on their faces. They were laughing and joking around-oblivious to the fact that their son/brother/step son was having a mental breakdown, at whether or not to tell the…like…?...of his life about the elevator kiss.

"Hey Case!" greeted Lana with a big smile, sitting down next to me on the couch, "Feeling alright?"

At first I wondered why she would ask me that, but then I realized I was most likely red faced and panting…which is kind of a usual question for medical care.

"Yep." I said and it didn't sound like me at all…sort of a hollowed out version of myself. I couldn't help think back to previous minutes before the Lana chat…wondering what would have happened if they hadn't walked in…how far we would have gotten…

Stop! Whew, Casey you've got to stop with these male hormones of yours, I mentally yelled at myself. The last thing you needed was to think of you and Sammy…like that….

…I'm a guy okay? Sue me!

"You okay sport?" my dad asked, sitting in the armchair next to the TV, "You're not looking so hot."

Sport? Sport? When was the last time he called me that? I can't even begin to recall…before I started grade 6. Nearly SIX years ago! Why would he chose today of all days to place this annoying nickname back on me once more?

But then I saw Lana's smile and I realized the dumb nickname wasn't for my benefit-it was for hers. I knew Sammy's story as well as my own, so I was well aware that Lana wasn't used to the whole 'kid' idea. I figured that perhaps my father was trying to play up the 'we're an American family that watches football on Sunday nights and have special traditions.' Which we don't. Watch football or have traditions. Except turkey on Thanksgiving but that's kind of…mandatory.

"Hey Sammy!" called Lana, getting up from the couch to sit on the love seat next to it. My dad immediately joined her to which I felt like gagging. Yes, I will admit I am mushy…but not that mushy.

"Yes?" answered Sammy not looking up from her book. I gazed at her for awhile…the way her hair fell down her back…how one of her legs was cross and the other lay out straight…how perfect her lips seemed even from here.

Wow.

Read that paragraph over again.

Do I not seem like a stalker to you?

Cause that's pretty stalker-like.

Maybe I'm not going soft…

Maybe I'm just going creeper…ugh.

The U.K is messing with my mind.

"Hey loser," was Heather greet. I tore my eyes away from Sammy and watched her sit next to me, facing the TV, "How's life?"

"You wouldn't know the half of it," was my muttered reply as Sammy took the seat next to me on the other side.

Great.

I was sandwiched in between my evil sister and the girl I am having extreme feelings of…mushiness for.

Isn't life just _swell_?

"So kids," started my father, looking all big and dad like and important from his space beside his new wife, "what do you all want to watch?"

I looked over at Sammy who had the same expression as me. I didn't particularly like watching TV. I know, I know, call me a disgrace to kids everywhere-but I'd just much rather skateboard or hang out with friends.

Apart from the odd South Park or That 70's Show episode or Pinky and the Brain cartoon I was rather clueless in the world of television. So I just gestured for Heather to continue and glanced back at Sammy.

She didn't look to happy at the fact that Heather had gotten her way (again) but I figured it wouldn't help to suck up to the girl that could ruin both of our lives in one sentence.

We ended up watching an 2 reruns of Home Improvement, an episode of CSI and ((to my utter horror)) a whole hour segment of _The Bachelorette_.

Just as we had finished watching some guy get rejected by this dumb brunette my father and Lana called bed time.

They headed off to their room as Heather, Sammy and I stayed up a bit longer to catch The Adam's Family and ((to my complete excitement)) That 70's Show.

We all ambled off to bed as the episode ended and Full House came on. No offence to anyone who might like the show but I personally don't see the draw.

We all got into our beds, said our goodnights and went to sleep. Or at least: the two girls did. I couldn't sleep…a million things ran through my head…

Should I tell her? Because I could. Right now. I could just walk over to her bed and say: Sammy Keyes-Jacq kissed me.

But should I? She seemed so happy today, after the dreadful morning…could I do that? It would tear her apart and I couldn't…watch her go down like that…it'd be too much.

But if I keep the lie then it might get worse! At least…that's what happens in movies and TV…

I decided quicker than usual. I shot up into a seated position, hesitated, then swung my legs around to the side and stood up. I walked on my tiptoes, praying I didn't wake Heather up.

Cause, let's face it, that's the _last _thing I needed right now.

The very last thing.

I crept to Sammy's bed where she was curled up in a ball, smiling. Her eyes were closed and her eyelids made me grin. I hadn't seen her looking so calm, peaceful…just serene in a long time.

"Hey Sammy?" I whispered, crouching down to her ear.

She mumbled in her sleep, to which I grinned a bit wider and poked her.

She woke sleepily, "What was that for?" she asked, slurring her words slightly. It sounded like she was drunk (which she wasn't) and it was cute…well…adorable…

"I have to tell you something." I said, the grin slipping off my face like runny porridge.

"What?" she inquired sounding slightly more awake. She grinned and said, "Did you have a bad dream Casey? Don't worry it's all going to be-"

"Jacq kissed me!" I blurted out, still in my quiet whisper.

Sammy's eyes widened and her smile faded. After a few moments of silence I continued.

"We were in the elevator and she just….kissed me…"

Great.

Yah, real smooth Casey.

I was so screwed.

Sammy didn't say anything, she just looked me in the eye.

If anything this made me feel worse.

Then she suddenly turned around. I heard her mumble, her back facing me, "Goodnight."

"But Sammy-" I protested, still keeping my voice low.

"Goodnight."

She said that in such a final way…such a way that reminded me of my mother. Just the tone…and the amount of hatred that I could hear behind it…

Now, my mom doesn't hate me…but some days…well some days it certainly feels like it.

I tiptoed back to my bed and lay down in it.

I was about to get the worse night's sleep I ever, in all my sixteen years.

FML.

**A/N: So I've wrote the chapter outline and I've figured that If I Fell will probably end with…drumroll please…30 CHAPTERS!!**

**YAH!! I know how I want to end it and everything. **

**Now I'm not too sure but I want to update this again by Friday, and if not then…Saturday **

**It's 10:22 here in the GTA and I am DEAD on my…um…bum. ((I am currently sitting, not standing)) Also, my mother thinks I'm in bed.**

**Ciao! **

**:)**


	18. Oh bugger

**A/N: Okay…This is Jacq's point of view. Honestly, probably my favourite view to write in…she's an interesting ((FICTIONAL)) person. And well…thanks to those who reviewed. And no cookies for those who didn't… :)**

**-0-o-0-o-0 **

Now I'm going to be perfectly honest with you.

I did not mean to kiss Casey.

It just…well I want to say 'slipped out' but that seems like a wrong choice of words…

I'm gonna go with 'just happened'.

After all that's what my friend (ex, now) said right before she continued to make out with my boyfriend. (also ex)

That things-just happen.

Bollocks.

Let's just say mates suck, yeah?

Like this Casey thing. I'll speak my mind-I think he's cute. Defiantly.

But an eleven year old could say that.

What I like most about Casey is his ability to smile at me and…well..

And make me feel like I'm the only person in the room.

I know.

Lame.

….oh shut it.

I can hear you laughing, brain.

….bugger.

It just…well I know he and Sammy have some kind of history and even without her…well a bloke like that has to have a girlfriend back in California.

Because if some boy like Casey walked through my school…well…

There'd be tons of birds on him in a matchbox.

I lay in my bed, thinking about this. Writing it down...

Oh come on.

Who's knocking on my door-

Oh crap.

My mother.

Grreeeaaaat….

And when she's far from being a flesh-eating Cat Lady, I must comment on the fact that my mother is too bloody annoying for her own good.

Just…ugh.

I can't even describe her in words.

-o-0-o-0-o-

"Jacquie! What took you so long?"

"It's called sleeping mum. You should try it sometimes."

"Hurry up and get ready," my mother commanded while walking into our bathroom to put on her usual mask of makeup, "We're meeting the Acosta's for breakfast in a couple minutes."

"Wow…you've really taken a liking to them, eh?"

She stuck her out of the room and I saw it briefly, "So have you, apparently." She said with a knowing grin.

Which is ridiculous because she doesn't know anything.

Hell, she never knows anything.

Psh.

"What do you mean?" I asked, heading back into my room.

"Well you've been practically glued to Samantha and Casey all the trip-"

"Mother…" I sighed whilst I pulled on my cut offs, "That's because I am in need of some teenage company and you can give me none."

There was silence.

Oh…how I love silence.

But then….

"Honey did you hear about the Tattoo? We must go tonight."

Bugger.

Well so much for silence.

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0

I sidled down with my mother in tow about ten minutes later. There were about 20 people milling around the lobby looking very snobbish and bitter.

…don't you just hate that?

And they always chose the hotel you're staying in, eh?

…any who….continuing on...

We spotted the Acosta's at a table not too far away. As much as I could tell from afar Sammy and Casey were looking awkward.

Very awkward.

I prayed to the heavens it wasn't about me.

…oh it's SO about me.

My mother and I didn't immediately jump and join them. We kept our distance and I grabbed a plate of breakfast complete with bacon, sausages, potatoes…fruit….eggs…

Mmmm….eggs.

How I love thee.

My mum went over to the front desk to check out some of the tourist stuff they had there while I walked over to the Acostas.

"Uh…hey."

Wow.

Where did that uncertainty come from?

"Hello Jacqueline!" greeted the blonde woman

"Hey Jacquie!" said the red haired girl.

Casey's dad just smiled at me.

…and Casey himself…well…

He kept looking at his sausages.

I took a seat beside Sammy who instantly…turned away from me?

What did I do?

I mean…besides kiss her step brother.

But he's her _step _brother!

She can't have feelings….

O MY GOD!

I am an idiot!

A complete and total ninny!

Of _course _they still had feelings for one another.

And I bet…

They didn't get together because their parents got married…

Which they couldn't do anything about…

….hmmm….I wonder if that could be considered incest…

No probably not…

Cause they're not related, related…you know…

Wait, why am I even thinking about this??

I have much more important things to think of!

Like if I screwed up somebody's happy ending!

Because Sammy and Casey should have one.

Defiantly.

But I can think about that after breakfast…

Mmm…eggs…

-0-o-0-o-0-o

Breakfast was really quiet.

And don't get me wrong-I like silence.

But it was scary silent.

Like…a completely full theatre while watching Harry Potter number 5 and then Sirius Black dies.

That kind of silent.

The parents all tried to make pleasant conversation of course…

But I suppose without all of us kids jumping over one anothers sentences it must have been uncomfortable.

And let's face it.

There was no interrupting-let alone talking-between us kids.

Which is probably my fault.

Bugger.

"So we were thinking about going to Edinburgh caste today…what do you think?"

The blonde mom…who I suppose Sammy belongs to…was talking to her daughter, Casey and Heather…like I wasn't there.

Like I didn't fit in with them.

Which I don't

Fit in, I mean.

They're all a family and I'm just…

Well….here.

"I'm totally coming!" that was the redhead, Heather.

"Actually I don't feel so good…" said Sammy in this sickly voice.

"Me neither," was Casey's instant response.

…I had to think fast…

We were leaving tomorrow if the party didn't go well…

And if it went well…

…actually we'd probably be still leaving tomorrow.

But that's besides the point.

I have to explain to them.

"You know…I'm also feeling kind of sluggish…"

I saw Heather roll her eyes but I didn't falter.

My mom bought anything.

Well…she didn't…per say…

But she let it go cause she thinks I'll run to dad-

You know, I think I'm getting to personal.

Back to the matter at hand.

"Do you want to stay with Casey and Samantha dear?" asked my mum, being all caring like.

I nodded, and then returned to breakfast where more awkward silence went on.

-0-o-0-o-0-

I am so bloody bored.

Wait…why did I say that in my mind.

"I am so bloody bored!"

That's better.

"Well what do you suppose we do?"

That was Sammy.

You see, we were sitting in the hotel lobby-me and the Golden Couple that is…((Sammy and Casey))

And well, it's pretty difficult to think of things to do when the people around you kind of hate your guts.

"Why don't we finish the game of I Never?"

That was Casey's idea.

And a completely brilliant one at that.

"Yah that'd be fun!" I said, trying to boost up their monotone voices.

"Uhhhuummm…." Was what I got in reply.

I just felt like smacking Sammy and saying, 'Look, I didn't know you guys had a fling-alright??'

…And I'm sorry alright?

I'm not the most observant person in the world…

SO SUE ME!!

"Hmm…so does anyone remember anything's from yesterday?"

Casey gave me an uncomfortable look.

Oh….right.

Bugger.

"Okay look," I surprised even myself with this outburst, "Yes, I kissed you Casey-just get over it alright! It was a spur of the moment, and I'm sorry if I offended anyone…alright?"

They sat in an awkward silence for awhile but then Sammy smiled faintly.

"Yeah…it's cool."

"Great." I said relieved, grinning like a child on Christmas.

"Okay…the first thing I said was about helping an old lady cross the street," Casey said, looking a lot more comfortable.

Sammy grabbed a brochure for some museum from the little bulletin board thingy.

She produced a pen from her pocket and began jotting down.

"Cross with old lady. What next?"

"I think you said something about a double-decker…" Casey commented.

Wow.

He's got an awesome memory.

"And then it was my turn," I said thinking hard.

Shakespeare.

Monologue.

I've bloody got it!

"And it was that I've never preformed a Shakespeare monologue in front of a crowd before."

"So now it's back to Casey…" was Sammy's comment as she wrote down more.

"And I said something about bagpipes…how I've never played them."

"Sammy was the second movie thing."

"And then you said you'd never set clothing on fire."

Obviously we were having a memory war-off.

It was pretty intense.

"And then you, dear Casey talked about the awkwardness of falling in love."

"So then Sammy talked about carving into a tree."

"Oh and then I said-"

Oh bugger.

Damn it.

I have terrible karma.

"-that I've never kissed Casey."

….cue awkward silence.

"Well we got that taken care of," was Sammy's comment.

I think it was supposed to be mumbled though.

It defiantly wasn't.

She needs to work on her mumbling skills.

"Okay…so now we go lose in Scotland and complete these things…sweet."

And so we did.

We just took off.

And let me tell you…it was bloody brilliant.

**A/N: So…clearly I'm not Australian. **

**And if you are from the down under and are kind of…offended by how I attempted to create this character—THEN SORRY!!!**

**:) **


	19. Heather Gets To Talk

Okay seriously?

What the _heck _was that? I am so sick of this place. First I was thinking, hey, look at me I've got this awesome vacation under my belt. I'm in freaking Scotland! Yeah, sure it's with my least favourite person, my new official step mom, and the brother who doesn't know when to shut up but I was planning on enjoying myself, you know?

But here I am, stuck in bloody Edinburgh (a city I can't even pronounce the name of, correctly, apparently!) hanging around with my dad, his new wife and this random woman we met at the hotel.

Why me?

Why did they get to stay home while I was dragged across a city that I don't even understand? It's not fair! I like staying and having adventures too, you know! But no, instead I'm at Edinburgh Castle, watching as the happy newlyweds prance around with little earphones on their ears, checking out the self-guided tours.

This place is boring.

Two summers I went to England with my mom and actually had a good time. We saw Buckingham Palace, ate crumpets and tea, we even rode The London Eye. It was just me and her, having a blast throughout the city. My mom is truly the only one who understands me.

I can see the whole city from where I'm standing right now. It's actually kind of beautiful. The whole place is old fashioned, no skyscrapers or anything, definitely not like any cities in California. I might miss it when we leave, but that is an unlikely thing, I believe.

I miss my house.

I miss my mom.

I miss my friends.

I miss Jake, my boyfriend.

I need to get out of here. No one's watching, I bet I could sneak out without that Australian woman seeing me. Everyone's attention is focused on the cannon that fires at exactly something o'clock every day and blah, blah, blah-opportunity!

I duck my head down and start walking towards the staircase leading to the grounds that we walked up before to get here. As soon as my feet hit grass I start running, so glad to be free and alone in this gorgeous city that I think I actually start laughing. Spinning, laughing, twirling in the air is what I am doing, taking in everything. The beautiful garden around me smiles back and I swear to God I feel…_happy_ for the first time in so long.

The path leading me down points me towards this busy street, where the locals are sitting around on benches, smoking and talking. I walk across the intersection looking at the sky and it's various colours of gray. There's a double-decker boarding in front of me and something stirs inside my stomach. I need to get on that bus.

So I do. My foot swings me up onto it just as it starts to drive away and I feel so _Winning London _that I smile again. I pay my fare and turn towards the aisle looking for a seat.

And then my bad luck kicks in.

No empty seat. Well, no a row anyway. There's one next to an old man who looks like he should clean his ears more often and then there's one open beside a boy looking out the window…

Hello hottie!

I know immediately which one I chose. I sit next to the boy with the strange black curly hair. His green eyes swivel to me for a second and I feel a bit short of breath as he smiles slightly before going back to watching the street blaze by.

Holy hell. Can we say 'attractive, much?'

I need to get him talking. This is too good a moment to waste!

"Nice weather, huh?"

His head moves towards me, and there is a slight bit of confusion in his green jewels…sigh…

"Sorry?" he asks in a delicious Scottish accent.

Okay, honestly, I could die happy right now. His voice is like heaven…

"The weather, hasn't rained yet…that's pretty amazing…" I should be shot at the nearest time. I'm talking about the weather.

"I guess so," and there's that smile again, "are you American?"

"Guilty," I say, blushing at his adorable face.

"Where are you headed? If you don't mind me asking, that is." He inquires, still looking at me. I shake my head and try to clear my thoughts.

"Somewhere. Everywhere. Anywhere." I blush again, "I haven't really thought about it."

"Would you like to get some chips with me?" he asks and this time he's blushing.

"Yeah. Sure, I mean…totally," Red face and red hair isn't exactly attractive but he obviously sees something he likes in me because he smiles at me, this time showing off pretty straight teeth.

Oh. Hot. Damn.

This trip just got a little more interesting.

**A/N: Two chapters for the wait. Not enough, I know, but it's all I got.**

**CONTINUE ON THEN - :-))**


	20. Intense Proclamations

**HAPPY CANADA DAY!**

It's funny how life works sometimes. Funny how even if you're absolutely furious at some boy and some girl you'll put that past you to just have fun. It's funny that even though I hated him, truly despised Casey Acosta that morning for turning me into a poor helpless, heart-broken girl I still couldn't help but care a lot about him.

And so we set off for our day of adventures and I really wasn't sure about anything. Yes, I told Casey and Aussie that I would forget everything that happened and moved forward but I still wasn't okay.

And that scared me.

A lot.

Leaving the hotel was easy, as was walking across the street. The point that proved difficult however was finding some poor old lady who needed help across a busy intersection. And unfortunately we needed that.

We eventually found a lady waiting for a light and there goes Casey, being all suave and charming and smiling-like. She seems a little tougher then Aussie and I though, and I doubt she'll be heading heels-over-head for him any time soon.

But you never know.

"Excuse me miss, but I was wondering if you needed help crossing the street?" he asked, smiling his perfect smile. It's hard to stay mad at someone who is like this, but I'm pretty good at doing things most people can't. I just had to make sure I didn't look him in the eye at all. Then my efforts would go down quickly.

There are many things that I can get over but Casey Acosta's eyes are not one of them.

The lady looked suspicious, that much was clear I suppose. It wasn't every day that some random kid walked up offering help across the street.

"No thank you," came the woman's reply, filled with the usual Scottish accent of people who, y'know, live here and all.

"Are you sure?" his reply came, obviously not enjoying her response. The woman nodded, and started across the road. Casey, not being able to take no for an answer, started walking with her keeping a one-sided conversation between them.

"You know, I could just help you with that parcel you're carrying…no? Well how about an arm to lean on? Oh c'mon, please ma'am? As soon as I help you I'm out of your hair! Just five seconds of your time!" The pleading look he gave her must have been too much for the woman, I guess as Aussie and I trailed behind them laughing, because she reluctantly held out her arm. Casey grabbed it happily and marched across the road with her, smiling away.

He really was an odd boy.

Well, at least he's my boy.

Wow! Samantha Keyes, where did that come from? I inwardly scolded myself, completely baffled by my ridiculous behavior. This was not how I was supposed to act while I was mad at him. And I was mad at him. Furious. But I mentioned that, didn't I?

As soon as we were on the other side the woman yanked her arm out of his and walked away muttering, "Crazy the Yanks. Don't understand the lot of them…"

Casey smiled away as she left, beaming away. He made a jaunty little wave as she looked around and the woman rolled her eyes. Aussie laughed and I did too, but I was just thinking about the next task, which was all on me. I pulled the paper with all of our plans for the day out of my pocket. Checking off the old lady spiel, and looked to the next one:

_Never rode a double-decker – Sammy_

"What's next?" asked Casey with a smile, as the woman turned the corner, finally in a content manner. Aussie looked towards me and smiled, "the double-decker challenge, right?"

Oh stuff it Australia! I don't want to see it.

"Yep. That would be right." I replied, trying to look nonchalant about the whole ordeal. Inside though I was bursting at the seams. My first time on a freaking double-decker! I was excited. Though, I suppose I would have preferred it be in London for double-deckers, red and all, but I was still very ready for the fun to begin.

"C'mon then! Let's go!" Casey grinned down at me and made a grab for my hand, until he realized our current predicament of me, you know, being _angry _at him. The grin faded and he started walking down the sidewalk instead, passing some used bookstores and the odd café. We followed, me feeling like a little lost puppy. He walked with such purpose, help from his drama life, I suppose.

"Do you see one?" came Aussie's questions, never ceasing to stop her cute, little accent, "I can never spy them from far away, mate."

"There's one right there, I think." Casey pointed a little down the ways where a group of men stood smoking at a bus stop. We were there in a couple of minutes, saved from the lack of conversation by the hustle and bustle of the city.

We stood there for a second, avoiding the waft of cigarette smoke from the construction workers and watched as they flicked the nicotine sticks to the ground and stepped on it shrilly. Then I saw the bus.

It was big. And, and TWO storey's. And yellow, which kind of made me depressed, but that was okay because I was taken by the complete reality of me, little old me, riding in a double-decker bus. It was coming towards us slowly, filled with people going off to work for the morning.

"This is going to be so sick," was my only comment. I couldn't take my eyes off that beautiful yellow thing in front of me. I thought I was going to explode with excitement! I mean have you ever ridden in one of these things? Because they look pretty awesome.

Casey just laughed under his breath and pulled out a couple coins from his pocket, as Aussie did the same. He passed me some of them as he stepped onto the bus. Aussie soon followed, and then I took a deep breath and stepped on.

Holy man.

It was fascinating. It was pretty. It was just…well, rather bleak, but that's okay because there was a second level, and that was that. I pushed 2 pounds sterling into the money taker beside the driver. Aussie was already heading up the staircase and Casey waited for me, as I feasted my eyes on every inch of that mangy double-decker bus.

I hurried up the stairs as Casey let me go by him. I heard his feet stomping up behind me as I burst to the top. It was a covered 2nd story but that didn't make it any more spectacular. Aussie called us down to some seats she had grabbed near the back and I stumbled my way past a few women knitting and some couples enjoying the city of literature from their own corner of the universe.

I sat down across from Aussie sliding to the window, and Casey plopped himself beside, his grin melting my stomach slightly. So I looked out the window as Edinburgh, Scotland blurred by.

"What next?" asked Aussie, with typical precision. I grabbed the piece of paper while still keeping my eyes on the landmarks we passed by. I really hoped we'd be able to find our way back. That would certainly put a downer on the trip if we never got back.

I checked off the double-decker challenge and focused on the next point, trying to not throw up as we took a wide turn. Man, the top is very queasy to sit in, isn't it? Why don't they tell us that in movies. I rolled my eyes mentally and checked the list.

_Perform a Shakespeare monologue to a crowd – Jacqueline _

I smirked a bit and told the information aloud. Casey nodded, and I think he smirked a bit as well. Aussie looked all calm and collected, but I could tell she was not looking forward to it. That takes a lot of guts.

"Which one are you doing then?" asked Casey looking out my window, with a side glance to Aussie, "Romeo and Juliet, I suppose? Or Hamlet?"

"Well the only thing I've read by him is A Midsummer's…" she shook her head, "I don't even know where we'll find a play for me to read from."

Casey looked up the exact moment the bus stopped and carefully got up, "Follow me then," and took off down the aisle. Aussie gave me a strange look, which I responded with my own curious glance and we stood up and went after him, impatient and questioning as ever.

"Case!" I called as he ran down the steps and off the bus, "Wait, would you? Goodness!" I followed him off the bus, sending a smile over my shoulder to the bus driver, "If you don't slow down right now!" I ran after him, dogding cars and hearing Aussie behind me, as he took off across the road. I hit the sidewalk and was right behind him.

"Casey Acosta slow down right now or I'll-" I was cut off as Casey turned around quickly and sent me straight into his chest.

Which had a few benefits I suppose. Or rather, would have, if I wasn't MAD at him.

That is if I still was. He was looking me in the eye then, and it was sort of hard to concentrate.

"Sorry," he said with a grin, as he subtly put his arm around my waist and didn't let me move, "I'm was just thinking of how to find the monologue and then I saw the used book store and I put two and two together," his smile widened, if that was possible and his other hand found its way on my waist. It was becoming hard to glare so much, "They have to have some Will, I figure."

"Yeah probably," Aussie's voice flooded my mind, and I remembered what position I was in. I pulled out of his grip stealthy. Enough of that for one day, I think.

I turned around and Aussie was…smiling at me. She didn't look bitter at all, just smiled knowingly at the two of us. Casey still smiling at me, and me looking confused, mad, and rather dazed – I imagine. I couldn't understand how she could get over her crush so easily! I mean, I tried for 2 years, heck I'm still trying to get over Casey Acosta, and this girl's over him in a _day? _I don't buy it.

Unless she knows something she's not supposed to know.

I looked her straight in the eye and was suddenly reminded of the look Marissa often gets. One that knew how for all our random arguing she knew Casey and I had something special…

Holy smokes, she _knew_!

And there's only one way she could find it out.

I turned to the boy with those pretty eyes, gorgeous grin, that nice hair. Oh how I HATED him, all of a sudden.

"You jerk! How could you tell her that?" I cried, disgusted at the boy in front of me. If she told our parents…Casey's grin faded slowly and he looked at me curiously, "It was a secret! Everything we've ever done has to be a secret or we're screwed! Don't you get that? How are we going to go anywhere if I can't trust you? Going to tell her about my Gran's predicament too? How about Holly and her life, do you want to blab about that as well?"

"Look Sammy, you don't understand I-" his face was panicked and he looked totally bugged out. But I was not falling for the innocent act. I was too mad at that point for cluelessness.

"You mean, spiteful person! Here I thought you were different from everyone I had ever compared you to! I thought you were different from Heather and Danny and every other jerk that's come my way, but you're not! You complete, selfish-"

"Sammy!" Aussie cried, stepping in between us.

Oh she did not want to get in this.

"What Australia?" I cried shrilly, "What do you possibly have to say?"

"Casey didn't tell me anything," she looked down at her feet, "I just guessed. I mean, you guys are sort of really cute around each other…you change when you're near one another, you know?"

Casey kind of nodded and tried to catch my eye, but I wouldn't let myself look at him. Man, am I embarrassing or what? I always yell at people who jump to conclusions right away, but what would you call that, huh? It was totally hypocritical of me.

Damn it.

"I'm sorry Casey," I looked down as well, trying to make the ground swallow me whole. It wasn't working, "I thought the worst and I am truly sorry for that."

"That's okay," he smiled, but I could tell he was still freaked out. We stood like that for a good while, two or three minutes at the least before Aussie broke the silence.

"So we should…um, probably get that book then, eh?"

We headed into the bookstore awkwardly. Talk about every kind of book! I'm not even into reading that much and I was impressed. The place had a selves divided by blocks with pieces of tape with writing on it describing the next section. There was a whole area for Shakespeare, ironically enough and Aussie picked up a copy of _A Midsummer's Night Dream_ for 6 pounds.

We talked a bit about where she would present it, as soon as we got out of the store, and Casey suggested the area a little ahead of us, where an arts festival was going on. That made a lot of sense to us, so we headed off. Aussie led the way, clutching the book like no tomorrow.

As soon as I stepped into the area I was wigged out. It was full of people playing instruments, and artists drawing things for a pound, and jugglers, and silver mimes, and magicians, and singers performing anything and everything. It was as cool as Hudson's porch, and man that is saying something my friend. I don't give out compliments like that very often, but this place was super awesome. I was getting a really cool vibe off of it.

Aussie was fiddling with the book - wait scratch that "play" – like crazy but she looked ready. Like one of those chainsaw jugglers. She had that look that you knew meant she was going to do it, or kill herself in the process.

Casey and I stood and watched as she stood in the centre of the road, in the middle of tourists and locals watching the art displays around her. She squared her shoulders and then some beautiful poetry from the likes of Bill Shakespeare came out of her silly Australian mouth.

"If we shadows have offended,  
Think but this, and all is mended,  
That you have but slumber'd here  
While these visions did appear.  
And this weak and idle theme,  
No more yielding but a dream,  
Gentles, do not reprehend:  
if you pardon, we will mend:  
And, as I am an honest Puck,  
If we have unearned luck  
Now to 'scape the serpent's tongue,  
We will make amends ere long;  
Else the Puck a liar call;  
So, good night unto you all.  
Give me your hands, if we be friends,  
And Robin shall restore amends."

She bowed and then it was over. I couldn't move for a second, couldn't even think. It was so…poetic. And I don't get choked up on things like that, that's just not me. But that monologue got to me somewhere along her speech.

"Wow!" Casey was clapping hard, and I soon followed. It was pretty good. Although she did stumble a bit over some words because of her accent. We weren't alone in the applause, as a Chinese couple on the other side of her clearly thought it was fabulous as well. The rest of the crowd ignored us, but I don't think anyone minded.

Aussie…no, Jacq smiled and blushed a bit and then headed back towards us. She cleared her throat and then nodded at me, "What's next then, mate?"

I looked at the list and then burst into laughter:

_Played the bagpipes – Casey_

"What is it?" he asked, looking innocent and slightly scared – but still ridiculously cute anyway, the jerk.

"You are about to get a little more Scotish than you had anticipated being," I said grinning away. I showed him the paper and chuckled as his shoulders drooped down and he sighed,

"Brilliant." Casey replied, with a scratch to the back of his neck, "Bloody brilliant."

"What's the joke?" asked Au- Jacq and I showed her the page, "Hah! Cheers!"

"Let's just get this over with," grumbled Casey as he set off down the street in search of a music store of sorts. Aus- Jacq and I followed, grinning to ourselves at his child-like-behavior.

This was going to be interesting!

We found a place a little ways down the street and Casey immediately asked the man for pipes and the guy pulled some out from under the counter for him.

"Do you mind if I just play one note on them?" he asked, hesitantly.

"I beg yer pardon?" the man questioned, clearly looking confused.

"It's for a bet you see and well," Casey looked at the tartan material with tubes sticking out: his instrument of choice, "I just need a couple seconds to be able to say I've played the bagpipes. Do you mind?"

"Yeh, I mind, ye Yankee!" cried the man, clutching his pipes to him dramatically, "D'you think I jus' let any ol' kid waltz in here taken me pipes? Great Scot, no! You'd have to be outta yere tree to think so! Especially to sum lil'punk American who thinks he's soo smooth-"

"What if I paid you?" Casey shot back, getting worried now.

"Well that's different, ain't it?" the man placed the instrument back on the table and grinned a yellow teethed grin, "How much you got, then?"

10 pounds, 3 horrible droning noises and a hectic Casey later we were out of the store, with A- Jacq and I laughing at Casey's face, which was still an ugly shade of green. I don't think he enjoyed this part of Scotland as much.

"Can we just move on to the next thing please?" Casey shuddered, "that one gave me the creeps."

"Touchy, touchy," I looked down at the list, but was not exactly pleased to see the next challenge:

_Snuck into another movie at the theatre – Sammy_

"Oh great…" I sighed in exasperation.

"What is it?" Casey asked, arching his eyebrow questioningly at me.

"We have to go see a movie," I sighed again, "and then I have to sneak into another one." Casey laughed at the scowl on my face but Jacq just smiled,

"I'm sort of glad, now we can sit down and chill for a bit," she shrugged, "sounds like a bit of a blessing in disguise if you ask me."

"Yeah but I don't like to break the law," I started walking in the opposite direction from the music store, looking out for movie theatres, "It's not my gig, you know?"

"You're on the other side, busting the guy for sneaking in," Casey grinned and then said something that made my heart melt a little, "It makes you _you_, and makes everyone around you can't help but love you." He put his arm around me and walked on, with Jacq on my other side, shaking her head with a smile on her face.

"You're full of it," I said, once I regained the ability to talk.

"Yeah, but you love me anyway, right?" he smiled again, and we kept walked, chattering about this and that, having a blast. And for the first time since getting here it was just fun, no worrying about weird silver orb guys or what Casey's feeling are, or what Lady Lana will do if she finds out about us…just me and fun, side by side once more.

It felt really good.

Eventually we found this place that was the Scottish version of AMC, I guess. They had a movie playing about a girl who hated her boyfriend but wouldn't break up with him because he was the only other Jew in her high school, sans herself. It seemed funny, so we bought the tickets (we certainly spent a lot of money, huh?) and sat down theatre three.

We created our plan to sneak into the movie about the couple who toured Europe with their entire family after the Jewish girl one ended. The trailers came on after we had figured out what background music we would hum while sneaking, so we shut up and watched.

The movie ended up being very funny (I wouldn't ruin it, but let's just say the girl has a bit of grandmother fiasco)and it wasn't until the very end that my chuckles became nervous instead of merry.

Man, I was scared.

I am such a wimp.

We left the theatre with the rest of the flock, casually talking about the movie. Then Jacq and I headed into the girls bathroom and Casey waited near the payphones, scoping out the employees for any fast runners and people who would question us.

Jacq knocked on my stall wall and we both exited, washing our hands quickly and pushing through the door. We had determindness written all over our faces, I bet.

We met up with Casey and started back towards the theatres. We flashed the guy who took the ticket nubs, our slips of proof, and he nodded us along, looking extremely bored. We approached theatre 7, home of couples-across-Europe-with-in-laws, and slipped inside subtley, catching our breath.

"Well that was easier than I thought," said Casey, huffing his way to a seat in the empty theatre.

"I always do this, make things into something huge and then am left disappointed," I sighed, sitting beside him. Jacq followed and we stayed there for another couple minutes as we watched the credits roll by.

That's why the theatre was empty.

The movie was _over._

Casey laughed and Jacq and I soon joined him, getting up and out of the theatre. I argued that technically I completed the challenge and they agreed, although I think they were both upset at the whole thing, that I got off easy and they didn't.

"Next?" asked Jacq the Aussie, holding the door open as we headed out of the building and into the street alive with colour, and the sky alight with gray clouds. I was just waiting for it to rain.

Looking down I found the next thing on the list and laughed aloud:

_Set a piece of clothing on fire – Australia_

"You are going to become an arsonist, I'm afraid." Jacq grinned, suddenly ecstatic.

"Cool! I've been waiting for this one," Casey looked at her alarmed but she just smiled, "Watch, it'll only take a second."

She pulled a silver square out of her pocket that turned out to be a lighter. She pulled back the cover and flicked it down letting flame exhaust from it. Then she lifted her sweater-clad arm and started to burn the orange fabric.

"What the hell?" asked Casey looking kind of freaked out now, probably similar to my own expression. Jacq just grinned and watched as the little thread hanging off of the sweater set aflame. It died out quickly, but she was done anyway. The lighter went back into her pocket and she smiled.

"Complete. What now mates?"

I shook my head in shock and did the only thing I could think of, look down at the list:

_Never fallen in love – Casey_

"We have a problem," I exclaimed keeping my head down towards the list. Casey ambled over and looked over my shoulder, reading what I had just read.

"Oh." Casey's sounded a million miles away and I looked at him, surprised to see him a little lost in thought.

"What is it?" Jacq asked, still standing in front of me. She looked curious, but not enough to really ask. I looked back up at Casey, who was already looking down at me.

"It's nothing," He said, smiling at me slightly while Jacq shrugged and looked over at the boy playing Brown Eyed Girl on his guitar while a friend played guitar.

But I didn't really spare them a glance.

I was too busy getting lost in Casey Acosta's eyes.

"Well?" I asked, just enjoying looking at the boy, "Are we just ignoring this one then? You can't exactly do that on demand."

"We don't need to do the challenge," said Casey in a really soft voice. It sent shivers down my spine.

"Why not?"I asked self consciously leaning towards him.

"Because I'm pretty sure…" he looked down, and then back up at me, glancing through his long eye lashes, "that I'm already in love."

I looked at him, completely wigged out. Half of me wanted him to propose to me right there and the half wanted him to just love Megan Fox like every other boy in the world so I wouldn't have to freak out that he was telling me, me Samantha Keyes, that he _loved _me.

"And I'm sorry if you think this is way too fast for you," he spoke quickly, closing his eyes, probably scared I'd break him down, "or if your thoughts are going haywire, but I am in love with you." He opened his chocolate brown eyes and smiled at me, grabbing my hands, "I am in love with you. I love you," he laughed, "That feels amazing to say it out loud. It's just…true. And I'm feeling so many different things, and I love you and…wow."

He just stared at me and I stared back, feeling more emotions then I thought was possible.

I cleared my throat and tried to say something, "Well…I guess it'd be kind of lame to make another long monologue back to you, wouldn't it?"

"It depends how you feel then," Casey eyed me carefully, his face not upset or anything, but not completely happy yet either. He was guarding his heart, I could tell.

"Alright," I said, trying desperately to clear my thoughts and form complete sentences with those eyes watching me, "well then I'm not going to embarrass myself." I looked him directly into his beautiful eyes, freed my hands and grabbed his face, dragging it down to mine. I pressed my lips to his almost desperately and he responded immediately.

I could vaguely hear Jacq cheering in the background, whether at us or Van-Morrison-wannabe, and a loud rumble of thunder over head but it didn't matter in that minute. All that matter was Casey arm around me, his hand knotting into my hair, his other hand on the small of my back, under the shirt.

It was just Casey, Casey, Casey and I couldn't get enough of him.

When we finally needed to breath, and I figured out what I had to say, we separated. We didn't move very far away though, moved even closer I think, if that was possible. I took in his smile, his eyes, his freckles, and then I knew it. And I just said it:

"I love you." I replied, smiling brightly.

And then the sky opened up and wet, heavy rain drops fell down towards us.


End file.
